Confessions of a Halliwell: The Diary of Parker
by TexasWatermelon
Summary: Sexy in a nerdy way. Parker Wyatt Halliwell is the beacon of this description. The second youngest Archer is the son of Piper and Leo. He tells of some of the hardest times in this diary, including the loss of the love of his life.
1. Nerds Are Cool

**Alright, I know some of you are very excited to get to know Parker Halliwell, so we'll get through these reviews quickly so that we can get right into the story…**

**Prince Halliwell- Hey no problem! I think everyone was glad that her and Kyle got together, especially me!**

**Paige Marie Halliwell- Um, thanks I guess. I'm not sure where you came from but it's cool to get a new reviewer. **

**s.halliwell- I know a lot of people were excited about Parker, so I got it up as fast as I could.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- And where the hell were you? You didn't even review the last chapter of Patience? How does that work? Lol! Just kidding. **

* * *

Um, hi. I guess you already know who I am, but if you don't my name is Parker Wyatt Halliwell. My parents are Piper Halliwell who is a Charmed One and Leo Wyatt who is a White Lighter. I know you've already met my cousin Patience, so I won't give you the big explanation about Melinda Warren and the Archers.

I guess you could say that I'm the dorky one in the family. People tell me that that's how my mom was when she was my age and she turned out pretty good, so I guess I shouldn't worry too much. My favorite people in the world are my cousins though. We're really close and we've been through a lot of stuff together. Actually, we're all only a few weeks apart from each other.

My power is of course to control the wind, create wind, make tornadoes, and control the birds. I haven't actually experimented with that one yet, but I'm sure I will eventually. How I use my powers lies in the hands of my Aunt Paige. She's a little weird, kind of like Percy, but she's kind of cool. There are some days when I can't stand her and some days when I love her. My favorite aunt is Aunt Prue though. She's the best! (A/N: Notice a pattern here? Prue is Piper's favorite sister too…)

As for how active I am, I play tennis. It may seem kind of boring, but for the nerds like me, it's fun. Other sports really aren't my strongpoint. It's good to have some diversity in the family though, right? Patience has her cheerleading, Percy has her soccer, and Preston has his bikes and skateboards. I'm also in an excelled math program after school and I'm the spelling bee champion for the entire Bay Area, not to brag or anything.

The one person that I forgot to mention though was Kelsey. She's my girlfriend and she's gorgeous. Don't ask me how I got hooked up with her, it was Patience who introduced us. I'm just glad she did because I love Kelsey to death. She doesn't know about our powers (the only boyfriend or girlfriend who does is Kyle, Patience's boyfriend) but I'm going to tell her someday. Patience got the bright idea to cast a Truth Spell one day and Kelsey was freaked when she found out that we were witches, so I haven't gotten up the courage to tell her again yet. Now that you've gotten enough of the boring background information though, I can start to tell you about one of the many adventures of Parker…

Friday night found me in my room, reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for about the fifth time. I know it's a little stereotypical, but what can I say? It's a good book. I was just at the part where Harry flipped out on his friends again (reminding me of the time that Patience got possessed by the demon and tried to kill my mom) when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey baby!" Kelsey said cheerfully.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I asked. Kelsey was the only one who could ever make me sound cool.

"Well, I'm really bored and I was just wondering if you wanted to go do something," she said. I heard a beep, signaling that someone else was calling.

"Hold on one minute babe, I got another call coming in," I said. I switched over to the other line.

"Hey P2, you feel like doing something?" Preston asked.

"Um, actually Kelsey's on the other line. She just asked me the same thing," I said.

"Well bring her with! P1, P4, K1, A, L and I are all going to the mall. See if K2 wants to come," Preston offered. For some reason Preston refused to say anyone's full name, so he just used the first initial of their name. If their were more than one, such as in our case, he just put numbers behind them from oldest to youngest. Patience was P1, I was P2, he was P3, and Percy was P4.

"Okay, I'll see if she wants to go," I said, switching the line. "Hey babe, that was Preston. He and my cousins are going to the mall. They want to know if we want to come," I said.

"Sure! Pick me up in ten minutes?" Kelsey asked.

"I'll be there. Bye," I said.

"Bye!" I switched back to Preston. "We're coming," I said.

"Good, see you in a few," he said and hung up. I sighed. The mall wasn't my favorite place in the world. The truth was, I would have been much happier at home reading my book. But I couldn't let Kelsey and all of the others down. I went over to my closet to see what I could wear. The Darth Vader t-shirt I had on at the moment wasn't exactly the best 'hang out with your cousins and girlfriend at the mall' shirt, especially when they were all going to be wearing something better. I decided to wear one of the outfits that Patience and Percy had bought for me on our sixteenth birthday. If anyone knew anything about style, it was those two.

While Patience was head cheerleader and part of the girly girl popular crowd, Percy was captain of the girls' soccer team and headed the sporty kick butt crowd. Preston was in his troublemaker slash skater crowd. As for me, I had the dorky crowd and the more I thought about that the more it made me mad. I didn't know why, it just bugged me.

Twenty minutes later, the eight of us were at the mall looking around. While Preston and Leah were in Hot Topic and Patience, Percy, their boyfriends and Kelsey were in stores like Aéropostale and Hollister, I snuck my way into the Borders to see if there were any books I wanted to read. As cool as Harry Potter was, I needed something new. Although, Harry Potter in French would be a new adventure…

"Hey," Kelsey whispered in my ear as she wrapped her arms around me. I grinned.

"Hi," I said.

"What are you doing in here all by yourself?" she asked.

"Oh, just being my usual nerdy self," I said. Kelsey laughed.

"You're not a nerd baby! You're the quiet, smart, sexy type; not the creepy, nerdy, cyber sex, stalker type," she said. I smiled. That made me feel a little bit better, something she had a way of doing.

"Did you find anything good?" I asked as we sat down at one of the tables in the coffee shop, the others joining us.

"Totally! These outfits are so hot. I can't wait to wear them to school," Patience said happily. The one thing in the world that girl loved more than being a popular cheerleader with a hot boyfriend was shopping. She was Prudence Halliwell's daughter in a nutshell.

"I got some awesome jeans and a halter top from Aéro," Percy said, holding them up.

"I got the cutest skirt from Hollister," Patience said.

"Leah and I got some good stuff from Pac Sun and Hot Topic," Preston said. If the four of us cousins were identical, you would be able to tell us apart from what clothing company we were wearing. Patience was almost always in something from Hollister or AE, Percy always sported some kind of Aéropostale gear, Preston usually had on Element or something else that he got from Pac Sun or Hot Topic, and I was wearing whatever comic book shirts I could find.

"I got some good stuff from AE," Kelsey said, pulling it out to show it to me. It was definitely good.

"Wow, I can't wait to see that on you," I said with a grin. Kelsey put on a look of mock horror.

"Parker Halliwell! I can't believe you just said that," she said. I laughed. I had noticed that Kyle and Atli didn't get anything. That was a surprise considering that their entire wardrobes were made up of stuff that Patience and Percy bought them whenever they went to the mall, which was in almost every free minute they had.

Later that night, I lay in bed thinking about what Kelsey had said. She told me that I was quiet, smart, and sexy; all of the things that I considered myself to lack (except maybe the quiet part, because I didn't talk a whole lot). I just didn't know what it was about me that made me so different then the others. What I wouldn't give just to have one day in Patience's shoes to know what it was like to be über popular. I fell asleep to these thoughts, causing me to have dreams about them, where I actually was popular. It felt great.

I woke up the next morning to find out that I was just me again. I wished that the dream I had could come true and that when I arrived at school that morning, there would be people actually waiting to say hi to me. Then it hit me: a spell. I knew that personal gain was bad and that my mom would kill me if I used it. Visions of Patience's screw up with a personal gain spell flooded my head, but I pushed them aside. Today would be a day like no other. Today, I would be popular.

"Make my darkest wish come true. Make me the most popular kid in school. From now until it's now again, then put things back to where they began," I chanted. I felt a warm glow pass through me, signaling that it had worked. I walked over to my closet to pick out something to wear to find that all of my clothes had been replaced. Instead of my usual Darth Vader and Superman shirts, there were clothes from Aéro and Hollister, places that I never shopped. The spell had definitely worked. I threw something on, just going by what I had seen Kyle and Atli wearing and walked out the door to catch a ride with Patience.

"Hey Park, you ready for school?" Patience asked. I nodded, unsure if it had worked on my cousins. When we got to school, I walked up to my locker and was instantly surrounded by cheerleaders and guys from the football team.

"Hey baby, we still on for the movies?" Missy Harding asked. Baby? Movies?

"Um, yeah," I said.

"Great!" she said, giving me a kiss. What was that? Where was Kelsey? I saw her making her way to homeroom. "Uh, I'll catch up with you guys later," I said, pushing through and running up to her. "Hey babe."

"Ugh, you wish," Kelsey replied.

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"I'm not your babe. What's wrong, Missy not putting out anymore? Get lost, Parker," Kelsey said, disgusted.

"Wait, so we don't go out?" I asked.

"Ha! That's funny," Kelsey laughed, pushing my out of her way. I watched her walk into homeroom, hurt and confused. Not only had I made myself popular, I had pushed myself into an alternate reality where Missy Harding was my girlfriend and Kelsey hated me. The spell was on for twenty-four hours though, so I might as well make the most of it.

For the rest of that day I got to know exactly what it took to be popular. I hung out with Patience and Kyle a lot, had Missy all over me, had to learn how to be quick and smooth with my words, and had to catch Kelsey giving me disgusted glances whenever she got the chance. It wasn't too bad, actually. I mean, I could get Kelsey to like me, right? I could just show her the real me, the one that my Kelsey fell in love with.

I found out that my home life was different too. When I got home, I realized that it was my night with Aunt Paige, except that Aunt Paige never came. Finally, she orbed in, giving me a confused look.

"Aunt Paige, you're late," I said.

"Late for what?" she asked.

"For our lesson. Tonight's my lesson night. Remember?" I asked.

"You're lessons? You quit those a long time ago. You all did," Paige said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," I said.

"You don't remember?" Paige asked.

"Um, yeah, I do," I said.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you later, okay," I said.

"Okay," Paige said. I walked home, going straight to bed. I was searching for The Army of Witches book. For some reason I really wanted to read it. It was my week to have it. The four of us had decided that since we all liked to read it so much, we would each have a certain week in the month to have it. I couldn't find it though. It wasn't in my room. It wasn't anywhere. I sighed and fell asleep. In the morning, this would all be over and things could go back to normal.

When I woke up and went to my closet I expected to see my normal clothes, but I found the same 'popular' clothes as yesterday. Apparently, the spell hadn't worn off like I had made it to. Something was wrong and it smelled like personal gain. I went to school and had the same treatment. All the guys wanted me to hang out with them and all the girls wanted me to go out with them. It was crazy. I couldn't even go to the bathroom in peace.

"Hey Parker," Missy said, batting her eyebrows at me as I tried to sneak into the bathroom.

"Hey Missy," I said.

"How come you didn't come to get me last night?" Missy asked. I cringed. I had completely forgot.

"Yeah, about that, I don't think we should see each other anymore," I said.

"What? Parker, that's not funny," Missy said.

"I know, it wasn't meant to be. You're just not my kind of girl," I said.

"I can't believe you! You're disgusting!" she said, turning to walk away. Then she turned back. "Exactly who is your type of girl?"

"Kelsey Thompson," I said quietly. Missy scoffed and walked off. I felt bad, but somehow I knew that Missy wouldn't sweat it. She thought of my alternate reality self as nothing more than a status booster. I decided that if I were ever going to try to get Kelsey for myself in this reality, I would have to start now. That way Missy wouldn't try to get me back right away. I wasn't sure if my other self even wanted Kelsey, but once I got back to my own world and he saw how great she was, he wouldn't mind me changing things around a little.

I knocked on Kelsey's door nervously, hoping that she wouldn't be too mad. I knew she didn't like me here, but I was hoping that I could change that. The door slowly opened and Kelsey appeared. She seemed surprised.

"Parker?" she asked.

"Uh, hi Kelsey," I said.

"What do you want?" Kelsey asked, instantly going on the defensive.

"Listen, I know you don't like me and I probably haven't given you any reason to, but I like you. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a walk, maybe get to know the other me. There's a side that you haven't seen and I think you might like it if you'll just give me the chance to show it to you," I said. Kelsey looked thoughtful, but I could see her letting her guard down.

"I guess, but if you try anything..." she warned. I put my hands up.

"I won't, I promise," I said. Kelsey smiled and walked out the door. We walked for a while all through Golden Gate Park. We talked about normal things like school and friends and how much of a jerk I was. I was ashamed to know that I could be so horrible in a different life. I epitomized the cruelty of popular kids. Finally, we took a seat under a big willow tree in the park. To me, it was our spot. It was where my Kelsey and I always went to be alone.

"You know, when you first asked me on a walk I've got to say I was pretty apprehensive. I thought you were going to try to seduce me or something, but you were nothing but sweet. You were right, there is a side to you that I've never seen. I just wish you would show it more often," Kelsey said.

"I know and I'm truly sorry. I guess being popular made me a bad person. I just wanted to be like everyone else. I guess you've got to be cruel to get there," I said.

"Popularity isn't what you seem to think it is then, Parker Halliwell. Being popular doesn't mean that you have to hang out with a certain group of kids. It means that you have a certain group of kids that like you for you, not who you pretend to be. Those kids you hang out with are popular to themselves. Just like I'm popular to my kids and the dorks are popular to the dorks. The mean kids hang out with the mean kids and people only think they're popular because they're well known for being mean. As long as you have friends and family, you're popular," Kelsey explained. I smiled. Apparently there were things that I didn't know about Kelsey. I considered her to be one of the popular kids at our school, but talking to her just made me realize why I had asked her out in the first place.

"You know, I think there's a world out there where I was never a jerk to you and you fell in love with me. A world where I'm even considered a dork," I said with a grin, referring to my world. Kelsey grinned back.

"I wouldn't care if you were the dorkies, most ugly kid in the world, as long as you were sweet," Kelsey said.

"Okay, well I would go with dorky, but ugly?" I asked, putting on a look of mock hurt.

"I didn't mean now. You're actually really sexy. Why else do you think Missy Harding would go out with you?" Kelsey asked.

"Well that doesn't really matter because she's not anymore," I said. Kelsey gasped.

"You broke up with her? Oh there's going to be some pissed off cheerleaders tomorrow... and some extraordinarily happy ones. You're going to have girls all over you trying to get you to go out with them," she said.

"Well I won't. There's only one girl I want and that's you," I said firmly, staring into her hazel eyes. She leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," she whispered, sending a shiver through my spine. I kissed her again.

"I guess I should get you home. I know how your mom gets when you're out too late," I slipped. Kelsey raised her eyebrow. "Well, I mean I've heard from some of your friends like Patience," I covered quickly. Kelsey nodded. We got up and walked to her house hand in hand. When we got to the front porch, I gave her a hug.

"I had a great time tonight, Parker, so thanks," she said.

"Hey, anytime," I grinned. I gave her another kiss and stood by as she was ready to go in the house. She turned around to give me one last glance, but suddenly her eyes went wide. I raised my eyebrow. Kelsey looked down at her stomach and I followed her eyes to see a big red blood stain steadily growing on her white tank top. I caught her as she fell to the ground.

"Shh, it's okay. We'll get you better," I promised as I looked around. Missy Harding stepped out from behind a bush with a silenced 16mm in her hands. She looked positively crazy.

"If I can't be with you, nobody can," she raged. I put out my hand to try to blow her away with a gust of wind, but nothing happened. I tried to orb, but I couldn't.

"Dad!" I yelled. My dad orbed in beside us. "Get us out of here," I said. He orbed us to the manor.

"What happened?" my mom asked. I broke up with Missy today because I decided that I wanted to go out with Kelsey. I took her for a walk and when we got back to her house, Missy came out of nowhere and shot her. I tried to use my power, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I use my power?" I asked, as Dad healed Kelsey.

"You and your cousins gave up on your powers, your destinies. Remember?" Mom asked.

"We what? Okay, I guess now is as good a time as ever to tell you that I'm not your Parker. Well, I am I guess, but I'm from a different reality. Yesterday morning I cast a spell to make myself popular and I ended up here. Which means that your Parker is in my reality," I said.

"What? What! You may not be my son, but I know my other self taught you better than that! Now look, you got this poor girl shot! Personal gain will bite you in the ass every time!" Mom yelled.

"What are you guys?" Kelsey asked.

"We're witches. Good witches of course, but witches all the same. We have magical powers. Don't believe us? Just watch," Mom said, blowing up a flowerpot. Kelsey's eyes went wide.

"You're witches?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's true and I'm sorry I haven't told you. Although, I guess my other self isn't, but that's why I've been such a jerk and then all of the sudden nice. I'm not the Parker you know, he's in my world, but I won't let him screw things up again. If you're freaked I understand, but give him a chance. He's not bad. He has the potential to be the really sweet guy that you've been looking for, that you met tonight," I said. Kelsey nodded.

"Yeah. I think I need to go home though. Tonight has been a little too much. I'll see you around. Uh, could you take me home like you brought us here? I don't want to chance meeting Missy again," Kelsey said. Dad nodded and orbed her home. I grinned that she was so open to this. Maybe it was a sign that my Kelsey would be okay with it.

"Yeah, could you tell Uncle Andy to arrest Missy Harding?" I asked my mom. She nodded.

"Let's get you home now," she said.

"Okay, but I have something I want to do first," I said. I walked upstairs and sat down at my desk. I pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dear Parker,_

_I know you're probably wondering how you ended up in an alternate reality. It was my fault. I cast a spell to see what it would be like to be popular and I ended up in your world. You've got a great life here, but you've screwed some stuff up. You're a jerk, as I understand it. I've broken up with Missy and she'll probably be in jail when you get back. She's not good for you anyways. I did however hook you up with Kelsey Thompson. She's a sweet girl. Don't screw things up with her. She's smart and beautiful and she wants someone who will be nice, not screw her and lose her. Keep her; she's a good pick. Also, I know you and the others have given up your powers. You should try to get them back. You'll do great things with them someday. Kelsey knows that you're a witch. I'm sorry if I've screwed things up for you, but I certainly hope I've helped fix them._

_Sincerely,_

Your alternate reality self- Parker 

I left the letter on his desk where he would find it. I hoped that maybe he would make his life a little less screwed. I walked back down to the living room to find my mom getting ready to send me home. She set up a circle of candles and lit them.

"I hope you don't ever try to do this again," she said. I grinned.

"I won't, Mom," I said.

"Tell the other me I said hi," she said. I nodded, giving her a hug. I stepped into the circle. "The spell is completed. It's no longer needed. Take him back to the world where he's from. Take him back to his real dad and mum." I felt the warm glow pass through me again and opened my eyes to find myself in the same place, except that no one was around me.

"Mom?" I called. My mom came in from the kitchen.

"Yeah honey?" she asked. I grinned and ran over to give her a hug. Then I tried my powers. I found that they worked fine.

"What are you doing?" Mom asked.

"Well, you're going to be really mad, but I guess I'll tell you," I said, taking her into the kitchen. I told her everything that happened. She was mad, but she was glad that I was home okay. I found out when I called Kelsey that my other self had been a jerk to her. I guess I would have to make up for that. I had Kelsey meet me under the willow tree so that we could talk.

"So I know you're mad at me," I started.

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm pissed," she said.

"And could you tell me exactly what it was that I did?" I asked.

"Well let's see... first you blew me off, then I find you macking with Missy Harding, then you try to get in my pants," Kelsey said angrily. I winced. My alternate self was a jerk.

"Okay, that is bad. But listen, it wasn't me. It was me from an alternate reality; one where I'm cool and popular and I do or did go out with Missy Harding. I know it sounds crazy, but there's an explanation for it. See, I'm a witch. I'm a good witch. My whole family is. My mom and my aunts are the Charmed Ones and my cousins and I are the Archers. We're destined to be on the side of good in the final battle between good and evil. Please, Kelsey you have to believe me," I pleaded. Kelsey just stared at me.

"I do," she whispered. I sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry for whatever my alternate self did, but I was just sick of being an unpopular nerd that I wanted to see what it was like to be popular. So I cast a spell and it sent me to an alternate reality. But I wasn't with you and it killed me, so I broke up with Missy and showed you the real me and you liked it and that's when I realized that I didn't have to be popular to be with you. You liked me just the way I was," I said. Kelsey smiled.

"Of course dummy! If I didn't like you, I wouldn't still be with you. And you don't need to hang out with those jerks to be popular. You have me and your cousins and you family. That's what makes you popular, not being mean and wearing nice clothes," Kelsey said. I grinned.

"You said that in the other reality too," I said.

"Well then it must be true," Kelsey said with a grin.

"So you aren't freaked about me being a witch?" I asked. Kelsey sighed.

"A little bit. It's kind of weird, but to be honest with you I've always suspected that there was more out there. I mean, all of the weird things that happen around here like those kids dying and no one could find the killers," Kelsey said.

"Yeah, that was a demon that Patience killed," I said.

"See, things like that make me think that there really is stuff out there. I guess there is. I'm just glad that you're fighting it and not a part of it," Kelsey said. I nodded.

"I'm glad that you're okay with this because I can't do it without you," I said. Kelsey leaned in and kissed me softly, just like she did in the alternate reality. She pulled away and I wrapped my arms around her and we sat there, watching the sunset. I felt so much better now that Kelsey knew, and now that I knew that she liked me as I was. Of course, a few changes wouldn't hurt...

**There you go, the first chapter of Parker. Can you tell how different from Patience he is? I tried to make that difference in my writing just by little thinks, like how much he says 'um' or 'I guess' to show how insecure he is and how he never cussed to show how he was less daring than Patience. Also, I know a lot of you are across the pond in England and Scotland and stuff, so I don't know if they have stores like Hollister and Aéropostale, but they're really hot stores in the states. Also, you'll all want to _READ THIS: After I've finished this story, I'm going to go on hiatus from my fan fictions to devote some time to the novel that I'm writing because I'm falling behind, but after the summer's over I'm going to start back up with Preston's story. So I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I feel it's necessary. _**

**Aut**


	2. Demon Of The Opera

**You shit-stick, Mayberry ass reject! Oh, sorry. I was watching 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' today. Sarah Michelle Gellar said that to the cop. It was pretty funny. Anyways...**

**Paige Marie Halliwell- Well that's cool. Thanks!**

**s.halliwell- Yeah, everyone seems to like Parker the best. He's pretty adorable even though I've never actually seen him. I don't even really know what he looks like in my mind. Haha! I have the first Harry Potter in Spanish and the only reason I have it is because I saw it and had to buy it because it was so cool. I would much rather have it in French of course, but they didn't have it...**

**Prince Halliwell- I liked that plot too. I figured, what does every kid struggle with in high school? They're identity of course! I knew I wanted a way to introduce him to let you guys get an idea of that, so I figured that would be the best way how. I wanted to make Kelsey really understanding and have her be the cool girlfriend and the one very reassuring thing in his life. Actually, if anyone would have going any further, it would have been Patience and Kyle because they have more of an Andy/Prue relationship, you know. I think Patience is the most mature of the four cousins and would be the first to do that, but I didn't want to make her out as a slut or anything so I didn't.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Hey, that's okay. I think I'll make an exception for you. Lol! I knew Parker would be your favorite. He seems to be a hit with everyone. I want to play tennis... is it fun? I could totally picture Parker playing tennis though, just like I could picture Piper playing tennis in high school. I need to reread the OotP before the Half Blood Prince comes out to clarify some things. It's been too long since I read it last. Yeah, Kelsey was meant to be the really cool, understanding girlfriend who's just popular enough that she's not a snob, but she's still really cool and can show Parker a thing or two about life.**

* * *

Let's get this straight: I hate plays. They have pointless plots and are completely stupid, not to mention the fact that the whole school is forced to watch them when they'd really rather not. They also always have some sort of singing in them. Let's get something else straight: I love Kelsey. And it was because of Kelsey that I decided to join the school play.

"No," I said firmly, making my way to lunch.

"Please!" Kelsey pleaded, coming after me. I shook my head.

"No way! I hate the plays, hate them. They're horrible and long and we always have to watch them, not to mention the fact that the kids always have to sing," I said.

"Well that's what I want to change. I'm doing the play this year and I want to make it better and _I_ would feel a lot better if you would do it with me," Kelsey said.

"Babe, I love you to death, but I'm not doing the play," I said as we sat down with our food.

"Parker, baby, come on!" Kelsey begged.

"Uh oh, now what?" Percy asked.

"Kelsey wants me to join the school play," I said.

"Well I think Patience is doing it," Percy offered.

"Damn right! The school play is so much fun," Patience said, sitting down with Kyle. It was so great to have someone know that we were witches and I knew that Patience was feeling the same way. As for Preston and Percy, they would have to tell the others in their own time.

"Well you guys can have fun, but there's no way I'm doing it," I said defiantly. Kelsey sighed.

"Fine. I guess you don't love me then," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, babe, don't even be like that," I said. She turned away from me. I sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you!" Kelsey exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I grinned. Only Kelsey... "Just think, now you won't have to watch anyone else kiss me onstage."

"I'd kill anyone who tried to kiss you onstage," I said.

"No you wouldn't. You're a big softie," Percy said. I glared at her.

"What? There's nothing wrong with that," Patience said.

"I know, but you're supposed to make me look tough in front of my girlfriend, not soft. Do we not remember last month's fiasco with my alter ego?" I asked, trying my best not to say the 'spell' word around the uninformed.

"Hm, I like softies," Kelsey said. I grinned. Like I said, only Kelsey...

Later that day Kelsey, Patience and I made our way to the auditorium for tryouts. I was still very against this, but a glance at Kelsey kept me going. We walked up onstage to see about ten other kids who were trying out. I sighed. This was not cool. It was even more un-cool than me, and believe me, that's pretty low.

We sat back and watched as the others tried out. Finally, the last three were up. Patience went first, performing with flying colors as did Kelsey. Then it was me. I stepped up shakily, introducing myself.

"Ah! Look at you, you'll be perfect for the lead role!" the instructor exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow. "Quickly, read this with Patience. She's going to be the lead lady. I want to see how well you work together." I felt my eyebrow go up even farther. Patience? This was not what I signed up for. I looked down at the script and the first words I saw were 'Yes baby, of course I love you'. My eyebrow felt like it was going to become part of my hairline. Patience recited her line. I swallowed and started reading.

"Baby, how can you say that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I can say that because I've seen her number on your phone and you've been staying late at work for almost a month now! Do you even still love me?" Patience whispered. I sighed.

"Yes baby, of course I- Okay, I can't do this! You do realize that this is my cousin I'm saying this to," I said to the instructor.

"Yes and Angelina Jolie made out with her brother. This is acting, dear. You'll do more on this stage than you'll ever have the chance to do in real life. Now show me what you've got!" she said. I looked at Kelsey, giving her an 'I'm going to kill you' look, then turned back to Patience who was obviously trying to hold back a grin. '_Might as well give it all I've got_' I thought.

"Yes baby, of course I love you! You're my world, you know that," I said desperately.

"Then say it. Tell me to my face that you love me. Promise me that you're telling the truth," Patience said firmly. I looked her straight in the eye.

"I love you," I said, wrapping my arms around her neck. Here it comes... We kissed each other and it was definitely awkward at first, but we relaxed as I imagined that I was kissing Kelsey and she imagined that I was Kyle. Wow, he was pretty lucky. She was a good kisser. Not as good as Kelsey of course...

"That was brilliant! You're in," the instructor said, jumping up as we pulled away.

"No, that was disgusting," I mumbled.

"Now I can officially say I know what it's like to kiss my cousin and it was so gross," Patience said. I nodded.

"Thank god I get to cheat on her with you," I said to Kelsey. She grinned and gave me a big kiss, wiping the Patience right out of my mouth, which I very much appreciated of course.

Later that night I decided to tell my parents about the play. I wasn't sure how they would react to me being in the play. I mean, I'm not exactly the smoothest person in the world. I knew Dad probably wouldn't care, if he was there, but Mom might be a little weird about it. You never knew with her.

"The school play, huh? What's it about?" Mom asked.

"Um, Patience and I are the lead roles. We're uh, boyfriend and girlfriend and I even had to kiss her today. But, um, then my character cheats on hers with Kelsey's," I said, looking for any sign of disapproval.

"Really? You had to kiss your cousin. That's kind of gross," Mom said.

"Um, yeah," I said, still looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, averting my gaze.

"Something..." Mom pursued.

"It's just, you're not mad that I'm in the play?" I asked. Mom raised her eyebrow.

"Mad? Honey, why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, not mad, just disapproving," I said, unsure of myself as I always was without Kelsey with me.

"Oh sweetie, anything you do I'm okay with as long as you're not hurting yourself or someone else. Sure I'll get mad at you at times and yes, I may be disappointed in you for doing something stupid because you're bound to do that as a 16 year old witch, but I'd never be mad at you for something as dumb as the school play. If you want to do it... if you're happy with kissing your cousin, then go for it," Mom said with a grin. I grinned back.

"Thanks, Mom," I said.

"Anytime, son. You're too insecure. Maybe the play will help you with your confidence. You can't always count on Kelsey to be there when you need and ego boost," Mom warned.

"I know, Mom. I'm working on it. Notice my new wardrobe," I said.

"I did and I like it, but you shouldn't need a new wardrobe to make yourself more confident," Mom said.

"This coming from a Halliwell sister," I said, my grin widening.

"I didn't say I didn't need a new wardrobe every now and then," Mom said. I laughed and gave her a hug before going up to bed.

The next day proved to be the same as the day before, except instead of tryouts for the play, we had rehearsal. It wasn't that exciting, just going over our lines and more macking with my cousin. If it weren't completely gross and I weren't already with Kelsey, I would probably have asked Patience out with all of the kissing we had to do. The upside was that I also got to kiss Kelsey. I found out that our instructor thought I was the next Brad Pitt or Orlando Bloom or something.

"That was perfect! I swear, Parker Halliwell, where were you for all of the horrible school plays? You are amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks," I said.

"And Patience, Kelsey, you two work so amazingly with him! The chemistry is impeccable! If Jennifer Lopez and Ben Affleck had this kind of chemistry, Gili would have been a box office hit instead of a box office bomb," she said. I looked to Patience and Kelsey who held back giggles.

"Um, thanks, I guess," I said.

"You're very welcome, now get off of my stage and I'll see you all tomorrow, same time, same place," she said. I walked off the stage with Kelsey and Patience.

"She's a little bit crazy," I said as we walked out to Patience's car.

"She's right though. When you're onstage, you're a completely different person. You forget all of your insecurities and you become... well, almost Kyle like," Patience said.

"Oh, that's comforting," I said. Patience glared.

"You are a great actor, baby," Kelsey said with a smile.

"Now _that_ is comforting," I said with a grin. Patience rolled her eyes as we got in the car. She drove us to the manor and dropped us off.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To Kyle's," she replied.

"Hm, have fun," I said, waving her off. "And think of me while you're macking with him!" I called after her, receiving a very rude hand gesture. I laughed as Kelsey and I walked in the house.

"Hey Parker," Dad said as we walked in.

"Hey Dad, how come you're home?" I asked.

"Didn't have any charges to attend to," he replied. "Hey Kelsey," he added.

"Hi Mr. Wyatt," she said.

"Please, call me Leo," Dad said. Kelsey nodded. "Don't forget your lessons with Paige tonight."

"Oh yeah, that's right. It's not very exciting, but you're welcome to come with," I offered to Kelsey. She shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm better off staying at a safe distance from the magic stuff. I still don't understand it all," she said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then," I said, giving her a kiss and orbing her home. I looked over at Dad who was smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're just growing up so fast," he said.

"Wow, that really made you sound like Mom," I said. He glared. Later that night I went to Aunt Paige's for my lesson. I was in a good mood, so I didn't think I would mind having to be around her tonight. It's not that I didn't like her; it's just that she was... well the youngest I guess. She had all the qualities of the youngest sister and that could be annoying. But she was cool at times. I guess I just felt the same way about her as my mom did, although their relationship had gotten ten times better than it used to be. **(A/N: Sensing some tension there on the Paige issue, which sucks because Paige is my favorite. Oh well, all for the greater reading experience I suppose)**

"All right Parker, today's a windy day which is very good," Paige started.

"Why is that good?" I asked, confused and slightly annoyed already.

"Because we've been focusing mainly on the 'creating wind' aspect of you power and tonight I want to focus on the 'controlling wind' aspect of your power. Now, here's a gust of wind. I want you to take it and make it stronger," Paige instructed. I let the wind blow on me for a few seconds so that I could focus on it before doing as Paige said. I was surprised to see the wind knock over a bench. I grinned at Paige.

"That was cool," I said.

"You didn't know you could do that, did you? See, you guys underestimate your powers. You're gonna kick some major ass some day," Paige said. I guess Paige wasn't too bad...

The next day in school, I was actually looking forward to rehearsal for the play. It was pretty fun and I liked the compliments because it's not very often that I get them. I did notice that one of our cast members; Kelly Swartskoff wasn't at school though. I didn't think anything of it, of course. People are allowed to be sick occasionally.

"All right people, let's get to work! Is everyone here? Where's Kelly?" our instructor asked as we all assembled onstage.

"Uh, she wasn't here today, ma'am," I said.

"Okay, then we'll make sure to skip any scenes that she was in. Let's start with scene two. There seemed to be a few rough spots there yesterday," she said. I groaned. More macking with Patience. It was getting a little annoying.

The next few days went by pretty quickly. Kelly still hadn't show up for school and it seemed like a new person from the cast was missing everyday. I couldn't figure out what it was. My first thought was that it was a demon, but then I realized that maybe I had been a witch for too long and it could just be that there was a flu going around or something. That was until I heard Uncle Andy talking about all of the kids who hadn't showed up for school. He said the parents had reported them missing. Uh oh… Time to start a little investigating. And who better to start with then the very person who connects us all: our instructor.

"Wait, so what are we going to do again?" Patience asked.

"Nothing. We're going to go to rehearsal and do what we always do, except this time we're going to stay after. We'll make it look like we're going to leave and then we'll swing back around and watch to see if she's keeping any kids afterwards and if she does anything to them," I said.

"And what if it's one of us that she asks to stay after?" Kelsey asked.

"Then the others will stand by in case anything goes wrong," I said.

"You're crazy," Patience said.

"Hey, do you want another demon killing spree? If we figure out what's going on than we might be able to figure out if we can save the people who have gone missing," I explained. Patience sighed, but nevertheless followed my lead. We went through rehearsal like I had said and we were about to leave when…

"Kelsey, darling, could you please come here a minute?" our instructor asked. Kelsey's eyes went wide and she looked over to me. I nodded slowly and she went up to the instructor. She took Kelsey's arm and led her backstage. "I'm just going to show her the costume she'll be wearing dears. We'll be back in a jiff."

"Yeah right," Patience mumbled. We sat there for a few minutes, waiting for any sign that something went wrong. We sat there for a long time actually, but they never came out.

"That's it," I said, jumping up. "I'm going to go see what the hell she did with my girlfriend."

"Oh, behold the wrath of Parker. He swore. You're in trouble now, you demon bitch," Patience said sarcastically. We walked backstage, but found no one there. The two of them weren't anywhere at all and I couldn't sense Kelsey anymore. I grabbed Patience and orbed us to the Book of Shadows immediately.

"There's got to be something in here," I said, flipping through the pages furiously.

"We don't even know where to start, Parker," Patience pointed out.

"I don't give a damn! She took my girlfriend and I want to know where she is," I said furiously. I was in a frenzy now. "Damn it!" I yelled, slamming the book shut. Patience was right; we didn't know where to start. I was breathing heavily, about to hyperventilate.

"Listen, let's just wait for tomorrow when we have all four of us and then we can ambush her to find out what kind of demon she is. It'll be better this way. Kelsey will be okay. We'll find her, I promise," Patience said, guiding me to the couch. Once again she was right. I was usually the logical one, but my brain was in a haze knowing that Kelsey could be hurt or even dead. All I knew was that I wanted to kill that bitch for even touching her.

"Well did you check the Underworld?" Percy asked a few minutes later when we were all in the attic.

"No, I wasn't going down there without backup. We just need to figure out what she is and then we can go to the Underworld if need be," I said, trying to stay calm.

"Don't you want to let the parentals in on this?" Preston asked.

"You, of all people, want parentals?" Patience asked skeptically.

"Normally, no, but when it involves saving my ass from some demon bitch in the world of demons, yes I would feel better with a parent there. We could get my dad to come with," Preston suggested.

"Do you think he would?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," Preston said.

"Okay, let's go," Percy said, leading the way to Preston's house.

"Hey dip shit, he's not there. He does work you know," Preston said. Percy glared with her orangish eyes, forming a fireball in her hand. Preston matched it with his own, his eyes their earthy colors. I looked at Patience who rolled her eyes. She extinguished Percy's fireball with her water while I blew Preston's out.

"Can we bring it back and grow the hell up? Preston, take us to your dad," I ordered. Preston gave one last glance at Percy and shimmered us out. Cole looked up from his desk when we appeared in his office. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well this is a nice surprise. To what do I owe the honor?" he asked.

"Our play instructor. We're pretty sure she's a demon and she took Kelsey," I said.

"Oh, well I'll make sure I send her a thank you card after we vanquish her," Cole said.

"That's the thing. We need you to come with us tomorrow in case we need to go to the Underworld," Preston said. Cole nodded.

"Sounds good. Just call for me when you need me," he said.

"Thanks, Uncle Cole," I said and we orbed out. That night was a very restless one. All I could keep thinking was that Kelsey might not be okay. What if she wasn't? What if the demon had killed her? It was just too much. She was the one thing in my life that I really couldn't live without and now she was gone and I might not get her back. What would I do?

I woke up with a start as my horrible nightmare came to an end. We had gone into the Underworld to kill the demon and save Kelsey, but all we found was a bunch of mangled bodies. The one that stuck in my mind was Kelsey's. She had a look of pure disappointment on what was left of her face; disappointment because I hadn't saved her. There was no way I was going to be able to go through the whole school day.

I sat in my sixth period, nervously glancing over to Kelsey's empty seat every five minutes. I couldn't concentrate worth a shit. All I could think about was my dream. I wasn't going to let it happen. We would save her.

Finally the end of school bell rang and I flew out of the class room and down to the auditorium where my cousins met me a few minutes later. We walked up onstage and then backstage where we found our instructor getting ready. I walked up to her and put my hand around her throat, slamming her into a wall.

"What did you do to her?" I asked instantly.

"Parker," Patience warned. The instructor laughed harshly through her constricted airways.

"You won't find her. It's too late," she gasped.

"Bull shit," I growled. "You're going to take us there."

"Dad!" Preston yelled. Cole shimmered in immediately.

"Damn," he said. "What kind of demon are you?" he asked.

"Suvolte," the instructor replied.

"Oh for Christ's sake! What the hell do you want here?" Cole asked.

"The children of course. I sell them to willing buyers who do what they please with them," the Suvolte replied.

"You're pathetic. Take us to the kids," Cole said. The demon shimmered out from under me, Cole grabbing us quickly and following. I had never been in the Underworld before, but I instantly hated it because it was Kelsey's prison. The demon led us through tunnels and caves until finally she stopped. I looked up to see Kelsey and the others who had disappeared chained to a wall, completely unconscious.

"Unchain them," I ordered. The demon grinned.

"Okay, but you're the one who's going to have to deal with some very angry buyers," she said. She waved her hand and they all fell to the ground. I ran over to get to Kelsey, but was knocked back by something.

"That's mine," a vampire growled, standing over me. I stood up.

"I think my cousin would be more your type," I said. I stepped out of the way just in time to let a stream of fire from Percy come through and vanquish him. Before we knew it we were bombarded with demons, fighting and vanquishing them until only the Suvolte was left. I slowly walked towards her, ready to rip her head off.

"Now, now, let's not do anything rash," she said, backing away.

"Rash? Oh you threw all reason out the fucking window when you signed my girlfriend up for your little flea market here," I said, launching a fist at her that connected with her jaw. I punched her again and again, letting all of my fury out on her. Before I knew it I was punching at the air as Cole lifted me off of her. I was flailing trying to get out of his grasp and back at the demon.

"Percy, a little help," Cole said. I watched as Percy's fire lit up the demon, killing her. Finally Cole let me down and I ran to Kelsey, who was just stirring.

"Parker?" she asked, her eyes opening slowly.

"Yeah babe, I'm here. Everything's okay," I assured her. She threw her arms around me, sobbing.

"Oh Parker, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't scream," she cried.

"I know babe, it's alright. Let's get you home," I said, orbing her out. I got her to take a nice warm shower and I bandaged her cuts. She was now lying in bed.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered. I nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't let you down there forever. I'm never letting you talk me into doing a play again though," I said with a grin. Kelsey smiled weakly.

"Parker? Will you read me a story?" Kelsey asked timidly. I smiled.

"Yeah. I've got the perfect one."

**Wow, that was interesting. It's really fun to write the different moods of Parker because I have to go from really timid to really cool to really pissed off. It's neat. Anyways, there's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Aut**


	3. Trading Spaces Archer Edition

**Okay, bear with me if Parker becomes a little pissy in this story because I had just updated my Harry Potter fic called The New Girl and some guy bashed it so I'm a little pissed and as you know our characters are tied to our emotions so things could get a little rocky until I calm down... (Takes huge breath) And if you feel like letting me know if the guy is right, because I trust you guys more than I trust some idiot reviewer that I've never met, then please feel free to read the story and let me know.**

**Prince Halliwell- Thanks! Everyone's gotta have a badass side, right?**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Yeah, I didn't want him to have a strenuous relationship with Piper, but I wanted to show that he was still pretty timid and looking for approval. Haha! When I first wrote the part about him kissing Patience I thought it was funny, but afterwards I was like... eww... Ah! You just gave me a great story plot. Thanks very much. I'll give you a hint; it involves the exploration of Parker and Paige's relationship. Well, there was a little tension between Preston and Percy, but it's more the sibling rivalry tension than anything else. It's nothing too serious, just that they're both a little bull headed at times just like Phoebe and Paige. Haha! Well you can think of Parker while you're belting out notes. I'm an alto personally so I don't think I could do it. You know, I find it mildly hilarious that we're having side note P.S. conversations about tennis and Scottish weather.**

**s.halliwell- Yeah, like I said it was a little weird after I wrote it. Angelina did kiss her brother at some awards show after she won the award. I didn't look for it, but I'm a VH1 junkie so it was on all of the All Access Awesomely Bad something or other.**

* * *

The one thing about humans that I find fascinating is that no matter what you may have, you always want what someone else has got. This is no different with witches of course, as we are still human. Take the Charmed Ones for example. They're all blessed with so much, but they all want something else.

Aunt Prue wishes that she would never have to worry about her family walking into danger. Mom still wishes that she could have a normal life. Aunt Phoebe wishes that everyone around her could just be happy (and for a power that doesn't suck), and Aunt Paige wishes that she could have an 'all magic all the time' life. Chances are, none of them will ever get that though.

As for me, I wish that I could switch powers with Percy. Her power is so awesome. She can create and control fire whenever she wants. It's just cool. But like out moms, my wish will probably never come true either... at least not with any strings attached. Our powers are tied not only to our emotions, but to our personalities as well. Patience has hydrokenisis. She's clear and refreshing, but also forceful when she needs to be. I have the ability to control wind. I'm calm and relaxing, but I can kick some butt if you aggravate me. Preston has the ability to control the earth. He may seem a little... well, Phoebe like, but in that sense he's very grounded and he's always a mystery. You never know what's going to come out of that boy's mouth. If you make mad though, watch out. Percy has pyrokenisis. She's warm and cheerful, but definitely fiery with a mind all her own. If set lose in the wrong places, she could destroy more than any of us. All of our powers are unique to us; the way they should be.

"Parker. Parker!" Ms. Neitz snapped. I looked up, startled.

"Huh?" I asked. Now, I'm normally not the kind to space off. I'm usually very tentative, but today I had other things on my mind. The upcoming Homecoming to be exact.

"I asked you if you could tell me the name of the battle that was the turning point in the Civil War," Ms. Neitz said angrily.

"Oh, um Gettysburg," I replied, blushing slightly.

"Thank you. Now maybe you'd like to pay attention for the rest of the class," Ms. Neitz suggested, only it was more of an order rather than a suggestion. I nodded, keeping my eyes glued on her for the rest of the period. When it was over, I went very quickly to my Algebra II lesson to meet Kelsey. I was going to ask her to Homecoming, but the bell rang before I got a chance to. So I wrote her a note instead.

_Homecoming's coming and I was wondering if you would go with me._

I quickly scrawled down the note, but then remembered that its destination was the whole way across the room. Then a bright idea popped into my head. I very discretely orbed the note over to Kelsey underneath her desk. She looked at it, confused, then she looked at me and I winked. She rolled her eyes and read the note. A few seconds later she looked at me with a grin and nodded. Thank god! Now I could concentrate.

That night was lesson night. Aunt Paige had decided that we had done enough solo training and could take a break to learn how to work together better. What we did when patience had been possessed by that demon was cool, but we had absolutely no idea how we did it. So, for the past month or so, we had now been working as a group.

"All right guys, I need you to all hold hands and close your eyes," Paige said.

"Oh come on Aunt Paige! We'll have plenty of time to do Kumbaya after our lesson," Preston said. Paige glared and he shut up. The four of us stood in a circle, Patience on my left, Preston on my right, and Percy across from me. We all closed our eyes.

"Okay, now I need you to imagine that you're all connected to one another. Reach out with your essence and get inside each other. Become one," Paige instructed. I relaxed into the back of my mind and reached out to my cousins both mentally and spiritually. After a few minutes, I could feel the others reaching out as well. We were melting into each other. We were becoming one. I could actually almost read their thoughts, but then Paige stopped us. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself starting at... myself? What?

"Holy shit!" Patience yelled, jumping back. I looked down to see myself wearing Percy's clothes... and Percy's chest. Ew, what was going on? I looked up at my body.

"Percy?" I asked. She nodded, looking horrified. I looked over at Preston, who was now holding up a mirror and staring blankly at himself.

"There is no fricking way this is happening," Patience said. She was starting to panic, only I had a feeling that it wasn't really her. It was Preston.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Paige asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Do you not see this? I am in a man's body! I'm in Parker's body! What the hell do you think is wrong?" Percy yelled.

"Wait, you're... all of you?" Paige asked. We all nodded. "Oh hell," was all Paige could manage. I took Preston, or Patience's mirror I guess, and saw Percy staring back at me. This was all too much.

"This is insane," I said, a little taken aback when Percy's voice came out. "I just asked Kelsey to Homecoming and there's no way I'm going wearing a dress."

"What? We've all switched bodies and you're worried about having to go to Homecoming in a dress? What about me? I have to go in a tux! Kyle is not going to be pleased," Patience/Preston said.

"Okay, don't freak you guys. This is nothing a little spell can't fix. Oh! Okay, I've got it. One time I made a potion and Phoebe and I got our bodies switched. Maybe it can switch you back," Paige said. Paige and Percy/Me orbed to the manor, but Preston/Patience and Patience/Preston just stood there.

"I don't know how to shimmer," Patience/Preston said. **(A/N: Okay, I know that has to be as annoying to read as it is to write, so from now on I'll just use the names of the people that are inside the bodies, not the names of the bodies that they're inside of.)**

"And I can't shimmer," Preston said.

"Well tell her how to do it and she can get you both there. We're going to have to learn how to use each other's powers until we can get this fixed," I said. Preston sighed.

"Okay, you have to think of the place that you want to be really hard and then you'll be there," he said. Patience nodded and grabbed his hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated and the two of them disappeared. I was luck enough to have gotten someone that can orb because I at least knew how to do that. I followed the others to the manor to find Paige flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"Okay, here it is," Paige said. About half an hour later the potion was made and the four of us downed it. Nothing happened though. "Are you guys back?" Paige asked.

"No, I'm still in this, this... man body," Patience said disgustedly.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my... man body," Preston said defensively.

"Really?" Patience asked, looking down at her pants.

"Whoa! That's a private area thanks!" Preston said, his eyes going wide. Patience grinned malevolently. Percy, Paige, and I stifled laughs.

"Are we going to tell our parents?" I asked suddenly. Paige cringed at the thought of her sisters finding out that she had some part in the switching of their children's bodies.

"I think we should keep it quiet," she said.

"That means that we'll have to learn how to talk, walk, and act like the person whose body we're in," Percy said. Paige nodded.

"You'll also have to learn how to use each other's powers in case a demon should attack, because they always manage to do that when these sort of things happen," Paige said.

"Great, this is going to be fricking wonderful," Preston said. I was too busy realizing that I had finally gotten my wish to notice that this was going to be really hard. I finally got the chance to know what it was like to have Percy's power. This was going to be awesome.

Then of course I realized that I was going to have to stay in Percy's house... with Percy's mom. Like I said, I don't hate Paige I just... I don't know. It's hard to explain. But Frisco was okay so I wouldn't mind too much. **(A/N: Ah, more tension with Paige. Can you tell this is going to be important?)**

I gagged as I walked into Percy's room and looked at the bed that I had to sleep on. It was so bright and colorful. Even I couldn't stand it. I went over to the dresser to find some pajamas and accidentally opened the wrong drawer, revealing something I didn't want to see. I quickly closed it and was lucky enough to find the pajamas on my second try. I pulled out the most un-girly pair I could find and tried to put them on with my eyes closed. It proved more difficult than I had imagined. I ended up falling over while I was trying to put the pants on and then I realized that they were on backwards.

"Oh screw it," I mumbled, flopping back on the bed. I gave an appreciative groan as I sank into the feather mattress. It may be girly but it was crazy comfy. I suddenly let out a laugh as I thought of what Preston must be thinking in Patience's room right then and I was sure that Patience was having a fit in Preston's room. I wasn't sure how Percy would be doing and I didn't have time to contemplate it because I was soon asleep.

I opened my eyes in a dark alley and looked around to see my cousins. I saw myself, so I figured that we were still in different bodies. The others looked alert like we were looking for something, but I couldn't tell what. I looked ahead to see a big vortex. I looked at my cousins again.

"We're not going in there are we?" I asked. Patience nodded.

"He says it'll change us back," she said.

"He? Who's he?" I asked.

"The man. He says it'll put us back in our bodies," Percy said. I had a strange feeling that the big sucking vortex wouldn't do exactly what 'the man' said it would.

"You guys, we can't go in there. It's going to kill us," I said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Parker. The man said it will. The man never tells lies," Patience said. I frowned. They all had blank looks on their faces like they had been hypnotized or something. Suddenly a man came out from the shadows. He was tall and thin and creepy looking. As we got closer, I realized that it was our principle, Mr. Miller.

"Now, be good little children and go in there so that this can be right again," Mr. Miller said. The others nodded but I just looked at him.

"You've got to be kidding me! You guys don't actually believe this guy do you?" I asked.

"Oh they believe me because I told them to," Mr. Miller said with a grin. The vortex began making a very annoying beeping noise.

I snapped awake at the sound of my alarm clock. I looked around, blurry eyed and confused. Where the hell was I? I looked down at myself and realization whipped into my brain. I groaned. I was still in Percy's body. This sucked. Then I remembered the dream.

"Mr. Miller!" I gasped. I quickly got dressed, still being careful not to look as I did so. Then I ran downstairs to find Frisco up, but Paige nowhere to be seen. "Where's Pa- Mom?" I asked Frisco, catching myself in mid-sentence.

"Um, she's still sleeping. She's going in late. Why, what's wrong?" Frisco asked.

"Nothing, thanks!" I said. I was about to run out, but then I thought about what I was doing and ran back over to give him a kiss on the cheek. I didn't know if Percy actually did that, but then again I knew nothing about girls. I ran upstairs and into Paige's room. "Paige, get up!"

"Ugh..." Paige moaned.

"Paige, we have a problem! Get the hell up!" I yelled. Paige opened her eyes sleepily.

"What's wrong, Percy?" she asked.

"Hello. Hi. Yeah, not Percy. Do we not remember the mishaps of yesterday? I'm still Parker," I said. Paige's eyes opened up.

"Oh shit! What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up.

"Oh now you're concerned? Whatever, we have a problem," I said. I explained the whole thing to her.

"Okay, well you guys just need to go to school and if anything happens get out of there as fast as you can. You cannot give him the chance to hypnotize you or you'll be dead. I'll look in the book for anything that can help," Paige said. I nodded.

"Okay, I have to get Percy's ass to school. I'll see you later," I said. I went down and got into Patience's car and told them the deal.

"I knew he was a demon!" Patience exclaimed.

"He's so creepy and gross. I hate him," Percy said.

"Well, not to change the subject but we're going to need each other's schedules and where we sit in the classes and everything," Preston said.

"Oh hell, this is just ridiculous. We really need a way to fix this... vortex free," Patience said. When we got to school I went to Percy's locker and then realized that I didn't know the combination.

"34-24-30," Atli said, coming up to me. Oh crap!

"Uh, thanks. I went temporarily brain dead, but I'm okay now," I said. He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. My eyes went wide and I leaned back. He looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, I uh, um, I forgot to brush my teeth this morning. You know, can't kiss a guy with bad breath," I said, making up the lamest excuse ever. He seemed to buy it though.

The rest of the day went along about as smoothly as something like this could ever go. I didn't screw up too bad, save the time when I almost went in the guy's bathroom. Thankfully Patience was there and she pulled me out and showed me to the girl's room. I won't even go into that unpleasant experience. I was sitting in Percy's eighth period, taking very good notes for once, when the guidance counselor came in.

"We need Persephone Halliwell in the principal's office," she said to the teacher. My heart stopped for a minute as I realized what she had just said. I slowly got up and followed her down to Mr. Miller's office, each step bringing me more and more fear. This was how he did it. He called us down to the office one by one to try to hypnotize us. For all I knew, the others could already be gone.

"Ah, Ms. Halliwell," Mr. Miller said happily as I came in.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"Have a seat Persephone," he instructed. I sat down, keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of movement. We sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"So, um, you wanted to talk to me," I said. Mr. Miller smiled.

"Actually, no," he said. My eyes went wide. This was it.

But in a split second I had an idea. He pulled out some kind of wand type thing and pointed it at me. I didn't move, but quickly uttered a protection spell under my breath so that it wouldn't hit me. The spell absorbed the blast, just like I had hoped. I then sat still and tried to look like I was hypnotized.

"You're the last one down. Now, you will act perfectly normal around your family and friends, but tonight at midnight you will come with your cousins to the corner of Cherry and Pine. We'll see if we can't get your bodies switched back," Mr. Miller said. I nodded blankly and went back to my class. At the end of the day when I met up with my cousins, I could tell that they had been hypnotized. Their eyes gave it away. Patience's eyes were usually crystal clear blue with a hard-set determination in them, but they were cloudy and lifeless now. Preston's were usually dark and rich with a glint of humor in them, but they were now dull. And my eyes, well I didn't know how they usually were but they definitely weren't right.

"So did anything happen today?" Paige asked as soon as I walked in. For a minute I contemplated telling her, but I decided that I should keep everyone else out of this.

"No, he didn't make his move today," I said. Paige stared at me.

"How do I know you're not really hypnotized? What's my middle name?" she asked suspiciously.

"Idiot," I replied. Paige grinned.

"Yep, that's Parker alright," she said.

"What's Parker?" Frisco asked, orbing in.

"Uh, nothing honey. Just something that Percy was telling me about school today," Paige said quickly. I nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna, um... go call Atli! Yeah, I promised I would call him after school. See ya!" I said cheerfully, going up to Percy's room. I flopped down on the bed. Now all I had to do was wait. Before I knew it, Paige was shaking me away for dinner.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled.

"Well just come down anyways," Paige said. I sighed and got up. I really was starving, I just didn't feel like getting up to go get food. After dinner I went back upstairs to wait. I didn't fall asleep this time so that I didn't miss the time when I had to go down to the alley. I remembered that this was Percy's week for the Army of Witches, so I reread it to pass the time. I was just at the part where my mom was blowing up Elders when I looked up to see that it was five to midnight. I sighed and put the book down, orbing to my destination. A few minutes later the others met me and we started our journey down the alley. Soon enough the vortex and Mr. Miller came into sight.

"Okay, now I need you to be good little children and go into the vortex. It'll switch your bodies back," he said.

"I don't think so," I said, stepping up.

"What?" he asked.

"Your little parlor trick didn't work on me. Your plan's going down the drain," I said.

"Very good, Parker. I didn't expect this, but we can fix it. Attack him," Mr. Miller instructed. My cousins turned towards me. They tried to use their powers, but nothing happened. They didn't know the triggers. I smirked.

"You just keep getting dumber and dumber," I said. I tried to use Percy's power, but it didn't work either. I tried again and again, but nothing would happen. I was starting to get mad. "Dammit!" I yelled and without warning fire shot out of my hands. I looked down at them. Anger was the key and the more I looked at that idiot, the angrier I got. I shot a huge stream of fire at him and watched as he disappeared.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Patience asked. I sighed.

"You got hypnotized, dumbass," I said. Patience glared.

"Is that stupid git dead?" Preston asked. I nodded.

"Wow, how'd you find the trigger?" Percy asked.

"It's anger. I was getting pissed that I couldn't use your power and then I used it," I said. Percy grinned.

"Well, I'm tired so I think I'll go spend another night in your bed and then we'll try to reverse this in the morning. I think I have a good idea how to do it," she said. I nodded and orbed to her house.

The next morning, the four of us assembled in Percy's backyard where this whole thing started. We stood in a circle and held hands, just as we had done before and then we concentrated very hard. Finally we opened our eyes and I found myself staring at Percy. I looked down to see my own body again.

"Oh thank god!" Preston said. Patience felt her chest to make sure that it was really her, then she smiled.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Percy asked. I shrugged.

"Who cares? I'm just glad it's over and I have my own body back," I said.

"Oh my god we have to get ready for Homecoming!" Patience shrieked. She and Percy ran into the house.

"Guess we should get ready too," Preston said. I nodded and we orbed and shimmered to our houses to get ready. I arrived at Kelsey's house in my tux, ready to go to the dance. She opened the door.

"Ready to go?" I asked with a grin.

"Well I would be if it hadn't been cancelled," Kelsey replied. I raised my eyebrow.

"Huh?" I asked.

"They cancelled Homecoming because Mr. Miller went missing," Kelsey said. I sighed. Then I smiled.

"Come on," I said, grabbing her hand. I orbed her to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Whoa! What are we doing up here?" Kelsey asked, looking over the edge.

"We're having our very own Homecoming," I said. Kelsey grinned and came over. I took her hand and we danced for a while, her head on my shoulder.

"This was better then any Homecoming could ever be," Kelsey whispered. I just smiled, perfectly happy to be me.

**Haha! That was fun. It was pretty cool to write. That would be torturous to have to be in a man's body, but I somehow think it would be worse to be a guy in a woman's body. I could see someone trying to put on clothes with their eyes closed and fall over. Anyways, I know what the next chapter is, but I'll keep you guessing. Till next time...**

**Aut**


	4. Emotions Suck

**Okay, so you've all noticed (at least I hope you have...) the tension between Parker and Paige. Well this chapter will explain and hopefully clear that up, so let's see what happens.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Wow, I got an LMFAO. That's something right there. Lol! I thought of that plot at like 1:00 in the morning when I could sleep. That tells you something, huh? Well they do fight in the final battle, don't they? Yeah I can't wait until Percy. I'm kind of worried that I'm not going to do Preston justice though because I haven't really got his personality down yet. I actually got the idiot thing from 'Show Ghouls' where Piper asked how she knew it as Phoebe and she asked what her middle name was and Phoebe said it was surly. P.S. conversations are fun!**

* * *

Feelings suck. They literally suck. Feelings, emotions, they all shape us. They make us who we are. It doesn't change the fact that they suck. Because if you let emotions get too strong, but let them stay bottled up inside you, they'll come back to bite you in the ass. This was a lesson I learned from a person that I had strong and not so very good feelings about in a situation that she had found herself in so many years ago. And this is how the tale goes...

I was sitting in my room studying very hard for the finals that we had that week. I always did well on tests, but I always got nervous about finals. I had been holed up there for quite some time. I didn't want to blow finals. In all actuality they really weren't that big a part of your average, especially if you always got the top grades in your classes like yours truly. I still always tried to do very well on them.

I had somehow managed to convince Percy to study hard as well. She said it was something to do with the notes that I had taken for her when we switched bodies. She said that after she looked over them and got a 100 on the test, she was inspired to take good notes like that all the time and study them. She wasn't doing badly in her classes, she was just usually too preoccupied to take good notes and study them.

As for Patience, she never studied but always seemed to come away with awesome grades. She had some kind of photographic memory that even I couldn't possess. She may seem like an airhead half the time, but she's really smart. Preston, on the other hand, was a lost cause. No matter how many times Aunt Phoebe tried to explain to him that she had been down that road and that he would regret it later when he couldn't apply for college, he blew it off. His reasoning: he wasn't going to get the chance to go to college if he was busy dying in a war and he got all A's and B's anyway (whether they came from copying my stuff or not). He always bombed the finals though. Always.

"Okay, so to prove the volume of a sphere: V equals (4/3) x Pi x r raised to the power of3. How ironic," I mumbled to myself. **(A/N: That's right by the way, I checked it on AOL. I have no idea how to solve it, but whatever. I just figure that Parker's so smart he'll be able to do that stuff)**

"Parker, honey, dinner!" Mom called from the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and got up to go eat dinner.

"So what were you doing up there?" Dad asked.

"Uh, just studying as usual. Working on how to prove the volume of a sphere," I said.

"Glad I don't have to do that because I would have failed," Mom said. I nodded. "Oh, so you're agreeing with me?" she asked.

"Is there anything I can say that won't get me into trouble?" I asked. Mom grinned and shook her head.

"By the way; Paige wanted me to ask you something," she said.

"Okay, shoot," I said.

"Well, she wanted to know if you had any problems with her," my mom said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Any..."

"Problems. She seems to think that there's something wrong. She wouldn't tell me why and I was hoping that you would," Mom said, giving me an expectant look.

"Uh, no I don't have any problems. I'm not saying she's my favorite person in the world, but I don't have anything against her," I lied. The truth was that I did have something against her, I just didn't know what. I had never fully liked Paige as much as the others did. Patience loved her, Preston thought she was awesome, and Percy couldn't have been happier to have her as a mom. As for me, I didn't know what the problem was.

"Okay, well if anything comes up I want you to tell me. She's my sister and I'm allowed to lay into her if something's wrong," Mom said. I nodded and quickly ate the rest of my dinner so that I could go back upstairs. When I got there, I didn't study though. I plopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering exactly what my problem with Aunt Paige was.

It was something that had bothered me for quite some time. I hated that I didn't like her because she had been nothing but nice to me. The others knew I wasn't that fond of her, but they never brought it up and apparently she knew too, which I felt really bad about. Had I been that bad or was I just invisible to everyone but myself?

And then it hit me. Somewhere in the back of my mind was a tiny, but very confident voice telling me that she didn't belong. It was telling me that Paige wasn't really a Halliwell. She was illegal, a half-breed and she shouldn't be here. She wasn't necessary to the group. The Charmed Ones were supposed to be the Power of Three, not the Power of Four, but Paige went and messed that all up. No, she just doesn't belong at all.

And yet, that wasn't right either. Though these feelings were there, they didn't seem to be mine. Why would I care if Paige was a half-breed? I was a half-breed. My cousins were half-breeds. I couldn't understand it. And as for the Power of Four thing, I hadn't even been close to born when all of that went down. It had never really affected me and yet here I was, thinking about how Paige didn't belong here because of these two things that made no sense. It was strange.

The next day at school was more reviewing for finals, although I couldn't concentrate all that well due to the thoughts I had been thinking last night. I still couldn't quite understand them. I tried to put it all in the back of my head to deal with when I didn't have impending finals looming over my head, but they kept resurfacing. Even after school I was still thinking about it. It just didn't add up.

I came home to an empty house. Mom was at P4 getting ready for the night and Dad was out with a charge. I went upstairs and grabbed The Army of Witches, flipping through it. For once, I wasn't dwelling on past memories or looking for information on how to prepare myself for the war that I would eventually have to fight. I was looking for things about Paige. I wanted to learn about her. I wanted to see what she was like, see if there was any reason in particular that I had these feelings about her.

_Paige had been crying over Frisco the entire time. Not only was her boyfriend now dead, but her daughter was too. She looked over to her sister who was caring for a dying Leo while clutching her own stomach in pain. Paige stood up, ready to get revenge for her loss, no matter what. She hurled orb balls using both hands, one after another. All the time, she moved closer to Astaroth. This was all his fault. Her boyfriend was dead, her daughter was dead, her sister was dying, and her brother-in-law was dying. Finally, she was only a few feet away from the Source._

_"Stupid witches," he said with a cackle, "you thought you could stop this, but you can't. What will you do now, _Missy Paige_?" he asked in a mock voice. Paige's eyes hardened._

_"You bastard!" she spat._

_"Yes, I suppose you could put it that way," he said with a smirk. Paige formed an orb ball in her hand. "That won't kill me," he said smugly._

_"No, but it will damn well hurt," she said venomously, hurling it into his face. He screamed in pain. Astaroth grabbed Paige by the throat._

_"You will pay for that, witch," he said angrily. Paige gagged as her airway was blocked off. She didn't know how the hell she was going to get out of this one. As she started to feel light headed, she realized that she didn't care. If she died, she could be with Frisco and Persephone and her mom and Grams full time._

'He wouldn't want that. None of them would. You have to fight,'_ a voice screamed in her head._

'I can't. They're all gone,'_ another said._

'No, you still have your sisters. You can do this. You have to. You've never let death stop you before,' _the first voice argued._

_"Any last requests?" Astaroth asked._

_"Just one," Paige choked. "The pain you brought, you now shall feel, a hole in your heart that will never heal, take this evil from my sight, vanquish them all in this endless night," she said. Astaroth started to laugh, but suddenly his hand was burning. The pain coursed through his whole body, blowing him up from the inside. The explosion was so strong that it blew everyone off of their feet. All of the demons burst into flame, leaving only the witches and their army of good. Prue stood up, coughing and waving the smoke out of her way. She looked around as it started to clear to see the source of the explosion. In the very center of the battlegrounds, she saw Paige's limp lifeless body. Paige had done it. She had ended the war, but in doing so she took her own life. Prue ran to her baby sister's side._

Paige had died for us, for her sisters, for the world. She was good. It just confused me even more as to why I was having these strange feelings about her. It was all confusing. I read more, going into other chapters.

_Paige orbed down after a minute. She knew what was happening when she saw Phoebe on the couch. Something strange kicked in and she when over to Phoebe._

"_Okay Pheebs, you need to breathe and push," Paige said. The others looked at her like she was crazy, but Paige stayed calm. Phoebe did as she was told. This baby wasn't going to be as cooperative though. It seemed more painful then her sister's had been and it was taking ten times longer. After several hours of Phoebe's screams, Paige announced that it was out and held up the form of a baby. It wasn't crying like the others did though. It was still. Tears filled Phoebe's eyes as she looked at her baby, lifeless and limp. Paige handed it slowly to Phoebe, who took it and sobbed heavily. Cole was motionless. He stood there as if waiting for it to move. Suddenly, new cries joined Phoebe's. She jumped, a little startled and looked at her baby who was now balling just as his cousins had done. Tears of joy replaced the ones of sadness that had been flowing from everyone's eyes as Phoebe held her baby to her tightly._

"_Hello Preston Coleridge Halliwell," she said happily._

Paige had also delivered Preston. She helped bring my cousin into the world.

"_Okay guys, we need a plan," Prue said._

"_I've already got one. Death's not stupid, so he'll know a trap when he sees one. But there is one thing he can't ignore," Paige said._

"_Another death!" Phoebe exclaimed. Her sisters looked at her. "Sorry."_

"_That's a good idea, Paige, but that would mean that another human would have to die," Prue said._

"_Exactly, but since the Angels of Life and Destiny will already be there to save Piper, then they can save whoever dies as well, which would have to be one of us," Paige said._

"_Okay, so who's going to die?" Prue asked._

"_Me," Paige replied._

"_Paige, are you sure you want to do that?" Phoebe asked._

"_No way. I'm not letting you die again. What if something goes wrong?" Prue asked._

"_That's the chance I'll have to take. I've been there once, Prue. I'm not afraid to do it again," Paige said firmly._

Paige had risked her life and even died again just to save my mom from Death. It was no secret that her and Mom had never been the closest of sisters, but she did it anyway. The more I read, the more frustrated I got with myself. Why did I not like Paige if she had done all of these good things? It didn't make sense at all.

I jumped about ten feet off of the bed when my cell phone rang out loudly into the silence. I hadn't even noticed the darkness that had closed in around me in my frantic search for some answers. I grabbed it out of my pocked and looked at it. It said 'P4 Club' on it.

"Yeah Mom?" I answered.

"Hey Parker, did you get my note?" Mom asked.

"No, I didn't see it. Where is it?" I asked.

"It's on the refrigerator. I just need you to buy some supplies. We're running low on herbs and stuff," Mom said.

"Okay. I'll grab them. See you when you get home," I said.

"Yeah, be careful okay. Love you," Mom said.

"Love you too, Mom," I said, hanging up. I sighed and went downstairs and found the list right where Mom had said it was. I grabbed it and orbed into an alley right beside the ingredient shop in Chinatown. I went inside, grabbed the things I needed, and quickly went back out into the alley. Just before I was about to orb home, a demon shimmered in.

"Perfect, a nice place to hold my powers," the demon said.

"What?" I asked, but before I could do anything he threw something at me. It soaked into my body and my mind instantly clouded. I looked around, very confused. I had no idea what I was doing. I looked down at the bag in my hands and quickly orbed home. I went straight to bed, still trying to shake the confusion out of my head. For some reason I couldn't get a single clear thought to come into my head except for the fact that I was a good witch and I had to get rid of the things that didn't belong. But what didn't belong? One thought surfaced to the top of my brain and it was very clear: Paige.

By the next morning I had made up my mind that I was going to get rid of her. I couldn't get my mind to clear enough to make up a good plan though, so I decided to just go about normal things until I got the chance to get Paige alone. Then I would get rid of her. She didn't belong. She had to go.

That day also happened to be the first day of finals. I couldn't think clearly at all. The only thing I could think about was killing Paige and doing good for the world. All of the things that I had spent hours studying were buried somewhere in my brain and it hurt too much to try to find them, so I just left the page blank.

"Are you feeling okay Parker?" my teacher asked, looking down at my blank paper.

"Uh, no, actually I'm, uh, I'm," I stuttered. I couldn't even get a full sentence in.

"I think you should go to the nurse. You look warm," the teacher said. It was true. I was starting to sweat and my brain just kept getting cloudier. It was starting to hurt.

"Uh, yeah," I said, stumbling out of the classroom and to the bathroom. I quickly orbed to Magic School. I had to finish this now so that my head could stop hurting. Paige looked up from her desk.

"Parker?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"You're wrong. You don't belong here," I said. I went to use my power, but instead of wind coming out of my hands, acid came out. Paige's eyes went wide with shock and she orbed out and back in quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked frantically.

"I'm doing good. I'm getting rid of what doesn't belong," I said, using the newfound power again. Paige ducked this time and the acid burned a hole in the wall behind her.

"Leo!" Paige called. Dad orbed in.

"Parker? What are you doing?" he asked.

"I've already been through this," I said, trying once more to hit Paige with the acid. Dad grabbed onto her and orbed her out. I quickly sensed her and orbed into P4, where I saw Paige, Mom, and Dad behind the counter. I shot acid at them once more, but they all orbed out this time. I was becoming annoyed and also... very lightheaded. I orbed to the manor where I sensed them, but I got very woozy upon landing and I soon blacked out.

I woke up countless hours later in my bed. I had no idea how I got there or why I wasn't in school. My whole family was sitting around me, trying to make sure I was okay.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You got hit by a Power Broker. They take their powers and store them in humans until they can sell them to another demon," Cole explained.

"A Power Broker? Why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess you just happened to be there when he was looking for someone," he said.

"Did I do anything bad?" I asked.

"Yeah, you tried to kill me," Paige said coldly.

"I what?" I asked, horrified at the thought. I may not like Paige, but I would never try to kill her.

"You said that I didn't belong and you were going to get rid of me. I know how Power Brokers work, Parker. I got infected with one once before too. You target the people that you don't like," Paige said angrily.

"But-" I started.

"I don't want to hear it. I knew you had a problem with me, but if you could have just told me then we could have worked it out," Paige said, standing up.

"But that's the thing! The other night I was trying to figure out why I don't like you and I came to the conclusion that it was because you were only a half-sister and a half-breed, but it didn't make sense to me. I'm a half-breed too and I couldn't understand why I was feeling these things. They didn't seem to be my feelings either. They seemed foreign and distant. I read through The Army of Witches to learn more about you, but all I could find was good and it just confused me more. I just don't understand why I'm feeling these things about you, Paige. I'm sorry. If I knew, I would tell you and try to fix it, but I don't," I said. Paige's eyes had welled up with tears. I knew that she had always had trouble feeling like she fit in with her sisters and it must have been really hard to hear these things after so long.

"Wait, you said that you don't think they're your feelings?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Because White Lighters can sense other people's emotions to a certain extent. Not so much that they actually feel like the feeling are their own like an empath would, but your power of that may be amplified," Dad explained.

"So you think he's picking up on someone else's feelings?" Phoebe asked. Dad nodded.

"But who's?" Frisco asked. I looked over at my mom. She had a very guilty and sad look on her face.

"Mom?" I asked. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Paige. I'm so, so sorry," she whispered. Paige looked horrified, like she had just been slapped in the face. She slowly backed out of the room. Frisco and Percy went after her.

"Piper! What the hell are you talking about?" Prue asked. Mom sniffed.

"I don't know! I don't why I feel this way, but I always have. I've always felt like Paige isn't really our sister for some reason. I thought that after all of this time I would have gotten over it, but I haven't," she said.

"Piper, I can't believe you. Paige is our sister. We love her. How can you think that?" Phoebe asked. Mom didn't say anything; she just sat there and let the tears run down her face. One by one everyone left the room until it was only the two of us.

"Mom?" I asked softly. She still didn't reply. "Mom, it's okay. I understand what it's like to feel a certain way about someone and not know why. I've been doing it my whole life. But Paige is your sister. She shares a mom with you. She's a Halliwell as much as you are. She cares about you deeply. She was even willing to die for you. I read about it in the book. When you got taken by Death, she stepped up and offered to sacrifice herself to bring you back, even though there was a chance that something could go wrong. She loves you and I know you love her. You just have to overcome your fear of letting someone else it. It's long overdue. Let the bad feelings leave your mind once and for all," I said. Mom looked up.

"You're right. She doesn't deserve the way I've been treating her. I need to talk to her. I need to apologize," Mom said. I took her hand.

"I think I know where she might be," I said. I orbed us to a graveyard. We saw Paige not too far ahead, kneeling by a gravestone. I gave my mom a reassuring look and she went over to Paige. They sat there for a long while in silence before they both finally broke down in each other's arms. I smiled. There was hope for them yet.

The next day I managed to salvage my finals that I missed. I told the teacher that I had been very sick and she let me retake them all. I passed with flying colors, needless to say. When I got home, I found my mom and Paige at the kitchen table talking. They both looked up.

"Hey," I said. For the first time in my life, I finally felt like I actually liked Paige. I saw her in a whole new light. She was as cool as they all said she was. I was glad too, because that meant that Mom had finally let Paige into her heart.

"Hi honey, how was school?" Mom asked.

"It was good. I managed to salvage the finals that I missed yesterday when I was in my craze," I said. Paige grinned.

"Yeah, those Power Brokers really suck," she said. I nodded. "Well, I need to go. I have very boring work to do at school."

"I'll see you later sweetie," Mom said. Paige nodded and they hugged before she orbed out.

"So are you guys better?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are. We had a much needed and very overdue talk and I finally realized that she was okay and that it was safe to let her in," Mom said. I smiled.

"That's good. I think you guys both needed that. She finally feels part of the family and you finally feel like she is," I said. Mom nodded.

"How do you feel about her?" she asked.

"Like she's the absolute coolest aunt in the world and I can't wait until my next lesson," I said. Mom laughed.

Even though I had been completely out of my mind, I managed to do good. Maybe Power Brokers weren't so worthless after all. That didn't mean that I wouldn't kill the next one I saw though... I had even decided that I would no longer leave my feeling bottled up like that for so long, whether they were mine or not. Because emotions still sucked and they could make or break me in a minute.

**Wow, it's done. That chapter felt like it took forever to write. It was good though. It cleared the air. So now I can gladly get rid of the tension between Parker and Paige. Who'd of thunk? Anyways, till next time...**

**Aut**


	5. Succubus Trust

**Well, it's like 1 in the morning right now, I'm hungry, and I can't sleep so what better to do than write? I just finished printing out all of my completed fan fictions from Cole's Revenge to AoW 1, 2, and 3, as well as Patience. AoW seems like forever ago, doesn't it? I put them all in a binder so that I'll have them should I ever need them. It was my mom's idea and I needed something to do while I thought about the next chapter of Parker, which is right here as soon as I stop rambling.**

**s.halliwell- Well I realized that Piper and Paige had never really had an affectionate moment in my stories, and I needed a reason for Parker to hate Paige, so I just used that one. Believe me, I am not a fan of bitchy Piper. I think the writers of Charmed should have made them closer than they are, but whatever. Yeah, I've never been very good at math. You put more than three operations in there and I'm pretty much lost.**

**Prince Halliwell- I was wondering where you went! That's okay, I don't get a chance to check my mail very often when I'm at my moms so sometimes I get a little behind on my reading. Well, he doesn't have empathy really, so much as the ability to know how his charges are feeling and because he's an Archer, it's amplified. We might see a little of the same things with Percy. Yeah, I hate how Piper and Paige aren't close and I wanted to show that in this, but I also wanted to fix it because I think that the writers of Charmed didn't do a very good job with their relationship.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Wow, you're making me blush! Haha! Thanks so much, but believe me if you read your own fic your mind will change about that. I wish Brad Kern would read this too because then he might have the sense to sort out the relationship between Piper and Paige! How can you have writer's block? You are not allowed to have writer's block! You are my weekly source of entertainment and now that's gone to hell! As long as you make Mark a Nauctater White Lighter though I think I can make an exception for your lack of update. I want you to know that I am still very opposed to Paige having a boy, so you're going to have to make him extra cute (possibly even Parker like) to gain my liking to him. But it's your story and I trust that you'll come up with an excellent update like you always do, so I'll stop hounding you!**

* * *

Trust is a very important thing. It's the key to human interaction. If someone doesn't trust you, the most you'll ever get out of them is 'hi' and 'bye'. Trust is everything. You need to trust your parents; more importantly they need to trust you otherwise you won't be doing jack squat on Saturday nights. Your girlfriend needs to trust you so that you're not getting questioned about cheating on her every single day. Your friends need to trust you so that they can confide in you. Yeah, trust is pretty pertinent to everyday life. I bet you can already tell where I'm going with this.

It was the very first week of summer vacation. School had finally let out and June was bringing in the hottest weather in the history of San Francisco. I was enjoying my freedom with my cousins and Kelsey, going shopping, seeing movies, hanging out. It was all good. I was even enjoying my weekly lessons with Aunt Paige now that my mom had nothing against her. In fact, they had become very close in the past few weeks. They were practically inseparable. Go figure, huh?

The only downside to the summer was the heat. I was so hot that it was making me crazy, not to mention the fact that my mom had put me to work at P4 for the summer. She had insisted that I needed a job and coincidentally enough, she needed extra help at the club. So, being the wonderful son that I am, I agreed to go help her. Little did I know that I was going to be in the back organizing thing and putting glasses out as well as helping to set up the stage each night, all of which happened to be very strenuous and sweaty work. I had almost passed out once from the heat. It was crazy.

I seemed to be the only one affected by it as well. All of my cousins said that while it was hot, it was enjoyable and they didn't know what the hell was wrong with me. Preston's suggestion was that I was a pansy and I needed to grow some balls. He was so tactful sometimes it was shocking.

"Parker, are you going to get those glasses out here sometime today?" my mom yelled from the bar. I sighed and wiped the sweat off of my head, grabbing the glasses and taking them out for her.

"My god it's hot in here. Are you sure you don't have the heat on or something?" I checked.

"No honey, I have the air conditioner on. Are you sure you're feeling well? You've been going through a hot spell all week," Mom said. I nodded.

"I feel fine I'm just crazy hot and I don't know why," I said.

"Well maybe you should go home and get some rest," Mom suggested.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure I can rope one of your cousins in or one of my sisters when they stop by, because they always do," my mom said with a grin. I nodded again and orbed out. I instantly made my way to the shower, turning it on full blast to cold. I hopped in and sighed as the freezing water hit my back, not even fazing me. After I was done, I put on a pair of boxers and fell onto the bed, making sure that the air conditioner was on full blast.

I found myself in a darkened room on a bed with red satin sheets. I looked up to see an incredibly beautiful woman. As she straddled me I had guilty thoughts of Kelsey, but they were quickly washed away with a smoldering kiss.

"Tell me you want me," the woman instructed. I felt very compelled to give her exactly what she wanted.

"I want you," I said, almost robotically.

"Tell me you need me," she said.

"I need you." She pulled me into another kiss, but I suddenly found it hard to breathe as her tongue extended into something long and gross and it snaked its way down my throat, sucking the life from me.

I gasped as I woke up and sat straight up in bed. I was completely drenched in sweat. That dream had seemed so real, and so familiar. I had it before. I had been having for the past four days. I didn't know where it was coming from or who that woman was, but she seemed to have some kind of control over me. She had some weird way to kill me, too. I didn't like it at all.

I looked at my cell phone to see that I had one voice message from Kelsey. I sighed. It seemed like every time I had been around her since school let out and this heat wave started, I had been so physically attracted to her that she had to literally push me off of her. I couldn't understand what it was, but I was starting think that it was somehow connected with these dreams I was having. This had to be something demonic.

"Hey baby, it's Kelsey. Call me when you get the chance. I figured we could hang out or something. Love ya, bye," Kelsey's voice came through as I listened to the message. I couldn't believe that she still wanted to hang out with me at the risk that something could happen again.

I got up and went to the attic. Maybe the Book of Shadows had some answers. As I flipped through the pages, I became more and more convinced that it wasn't a demon, that there was just something wrong with me. Finally, I found what I was looking for.

"The Succubus: A demon that poses as a woman and leads men to her lair to seduce them just before she sucks the testosterone out of them," I read aloud. "Sounds charming."

It had to be it though. That's how it was in my dreams. She somehow hypnotized me into thinking I loved her and then almost seduced me before sucking the life from me. This was just what I needed. I didn't know why I was having these dreams though. Maybe I was her next target. Why would she target a 16 year old boy though when there were plenty of older, horny men out there that would be glad to be her victims?

Then I remembered Aunt Phoebe telling us one time about their experiences with the Succubus. She had been going through hot flashes and having dreams about killing men, so Aunt Prue used a spell to turn herself into a man and find the Succubus. At the time I was too busy being amused at the fact that Aunt Prue had been a man to really take in anything about the Succubus, but I decided to call Aunt Phoebe and see what she knew.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Aunt Phoebe, it's Parker," I said.

"Hey Parker! What do you need?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question," I said.

"Well that's good, considering I'm a professional question answerer," Phoebe said. I chuckled, but quickly became serious again.

"Do you remember the Succubus?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I've been having crazy hot flashes lately, along with a recurring dream that this woman is trying to seduce me before she sucks the life out of me," I said.

"Uh oh, that sounds like the Succubus. She targets older men though, not teenage boys," Phoebe said.

"I know, that's what I don't get. Maybe I'm supposed to stop her though," I mused.

"Maybe, but you're not doing it alone. It's good that you called. We'll talk about it tonight. Another Succubus is not what we need right now," Phoebe said.

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Bye," Phoebe said, hanging up. I then decided to call Kelsey and tell her that I really wasn't up to 'hanging out' today. I didn't want to chance me being all over her again until we could sort out this whole Succubus thing.

"Parker, honey, I'm home," my mom announced, coming through the door.

"Hey mom," I greeted her.

"Hi sweetie, are you feeling better?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Phoebe and I think that there's a Succubus in town and somehow I'm connected to it like she was that one time," I said.

"Oh no!" Mom said, looking worried.

"It's cool, Mom. I'll be alright. You guys have dealt with it before," I said.

"No, your dad and I are going to have to cancel our vacation," Mom said.

"Oh crap, I completely forgot," I said. She and Dad were going to leave for Europe the next day and weren't coming back for a week. I wasn't going to let them cancel this. "You guys still have to go," I urged.

"No, we can't leave until this is fixed," Mom said, walking into the kitchen and setting stuff down. I followed her in there and watched her rush around to get dinner ready. She was such a busy body.

"Mom, honestly, it'll be fine. You and Dad need to go and have a nice vacation, away from all the demons and crap. I'll be fine. If I have any problems, I've got my cousins and my aunts and uncles," I assured her.

"But-" she started.

"Ah, no! Do you trust me?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "And do you trust your sisters?" I asked. She nodded again. "Then trust me when I say that we will be fine."

"You're right. I shouldn't worry. You're right," she said, as if trying very hard to convince herself. I nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to Aunt Phoebe and see what she can tell me about the Succubus. I'll be home for dinner," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and orbing out.

"Hey P2, how's it hangin'?" Preston asked as I rematerialized in Aunt Phoebe's house.

"Not bad. Aunt Phoebe thinks I'm psychically connected to a demon and that my hot flashes and crazy dreams are connected to that, as well as my inability to stay off of my girlfriend whenever I'm around her. I can't hang out with her until I fix this and I'm going to have the house all to myself for a week. So, it's pretty good," I replied. Preston nodded, too engrossed in his video game to take in a word that I said.

"Oh, Parker, good. You're here," Phoebe said, coming down the steps.

"Um, yep," I said. She came over and went to pull me in the kitchen, 'accidentally' turning Preston's game off with her foot as she went.

"Hey!" Preston's protests followed after us. I grinned and sat down at the table.

"I swear that boy hasn't stopped playing that game since school let out. Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Phoebe asked. I shrugged.

"I guess he and Leah don't hang out 24/7 like the rest of us do with our girlfriends and boyfriends," I replied. Phoebe sighed.

"Okay, so tell me exactly what's been happening with you that makes you think that the Succubus is back," she said.

"Well, about four days ago, when this heat wave started, I got these really horrible hot flashes and I couldn't stop sweating. I still can't. On top of that, I keep having these dreams that this woman is trying to seduce me and then she sticks her very long, demon looking tongue down my throat and sucks the life out of me," I explained again.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened to me except that in my dreams I was the killer, not the victim. It definitely fits the profile of the Succubus. We should probably call Andy to see if there's been an increase in the number of dead men with all of the testosterone sucked out of them," Phoebe said. I nodded.

"I just don't get why she's connected to me this time instead of you again. I don't have any psychic powers, plus I'm a guy and way to young for her type," I said.

"Well, you could be wrong about the psychic thing. While you may not get premonitions, be an empath, or be a telepath like me, you may very well be able to receive premonition dreams. You did it with the yucky principal, didn't you?" Phoebe asked. I nodded. I hadn't heard anything about this. Why would I have a new power? Was it somehow linked to the fact that I picked up on my mom's dislike for Paige?

"So basically what that means is that I'm going to die a horrible death from a beautiful woman that I can't resist," I said, sizing up the situation.

"Pretty much, unless we figure out who the Succubus is and kill her… which we will of course," Phoebe added quickly.

"Uh huh," I said skeptically. "Well you'd better convince my mom of that because she's on the verge of canceling the trip to Europe."

"Oh no, she can't do that," Phoebe said.

"I told her not to worry and that we had everything under control, but that's about as impossible as ridding the world of evil permanently," I said. Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah, well she's always been like that. The last time she left us alone, Prue, Paige, and I almost got killed," she said with a grin.

"Well we just have to convince her that she can trust us," I said. It was funny how I kept using that word. "Anyways, I promised Mom I'd be home for dinner, so I'm gonna get going. I'll talk to Patience and see if her dad knows anything."

"Okay, thanks for stopping over and be careful. You might also want to ask Leo about your powers. He might know something," Phoebe said.

"Okay, I will. Bye," I said, orbing into Patience's house.

"Hey Parker, what do you need?" Aunt Prue asked, looking up from some articles for her magazine.

"Did Uncle Andy happen to say anything to you about a bunch of guys being killed lately?" I asked.

"Um, I think he might have said something. They had the testosterone sucked out of their bodies like the…"

"Like the Succubus," I finished. Prue nodded. "Well, when you see him, could you tell him to stop by my place with his files?" I asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Prue said.

"Thanks," I said, orbing back to my house. I plopped down at the table, very sweaty from all of the orbing and moving around I had done in the past hour.

"Hey Parker, how was your day?" Dad asked.

"Peachy," I replied. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about me getting a power advancement, would you?"

"Actually, yeah. I was just going to tell you. The Elders told me that you and your cousins would all be receiving new powers over the next few weeks here. They're all psychic based to help you out in your destiny," Dad said.

"Hm, well that must be why I was having the empathy issue with Mom and how I've been having the premonition dreams. Do we get telepathy too?" I asked. Dad nodded. "So are you guys still on for Europe?" I asked. Mom opened her mouth to say something, but Dad was too quick.

"Yeah, as far as I know," he said, looking to Mom who shut her mouth and nodded. I grinned.

That night brought more sweaty sex dreams. Now, normally I wouldn't mind sweaty sex dreams, but the fact that I died a painful death at the end of them kind of put off the hotness of them. It also kind of scared me because I knew that they were really going to happen. I didn't want to die, not yet, and not like that.

"Okay, I made sure that all of the laundry was done, that the cabinets and fridge were stocked, and that all of the dishes were done so you don't have to do anything. If you need anything, just call," Mom said, rushing around to pack a few last minute things.

"Okay Mom," I said.

"And make sure you check in with Prue so that she knows you're still alive," Mom said.

"Okay Mom," I repeated.

"And don't forget-"

"Okay Mom! I'll be fine, I promise. You worry to much. Go to Europe, have fun, don't worry," I said. She sighed.

"Be careful," she pleaded.

"I will. I love you," I said.

"Bye," she said, and with that her and Dad orbed out. I sighed and plopped on the couch. I would finally have some peace from the endless worry of Piper Halliwell. I scoffed as orbs filled the room, thinking it was Mom already, but it turned out to be Percy.

"Hey, I was just checking in to see if your parents left yet," she said, plopping a bunch of folders on the coffee table. "Uncle Andy told me to give those to you." I nodded and started riffling through them. "You know, you are so luck that you get to have the house all to yourself for an entire week," Percy said, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Uh huh," I mumbled, too busy reading the coroner's report on the first victim to care what the hell she was talking about. "Body completely void of testosterone; I knew it!"

"You are such a spaz," Percy said, giving me a disgusted look. "Anyways, I'll see you later Tory." I didn't even acknowledge her and she sighed and orbed out. _Now_ I was finally alone. I read through the rest of the files, finding that they all matched the profile of someone killed by the Succubus. The only link to them was that they were all men that were Gold Club members at the local strip club. I shook my head. Sometimes I wondered what this world was coming to that guys needed to be Gold Club members at a strip club just to get their jollies. This was going to be so much fun.

I knew that I couldn't go in there myself. I was too young and I personally had no interest in strippers. I needed someone who could go in and investigate though. Frisco, Cole, and Andy wouldn't do it. More importantly, their wives wouldn't let them. So who could I get that was old enough and would be willing. I thought of the O'Reillys. Tanner and Payton weren't the Succubus type. She looked for strong men.

"Bailey!" I yelled. "Hey Bailey, come down here."

"What's up?" Bailey asked. He was the perfect candidate. He was muscular, he had powers, and he was good looking.

"I need a small favor," I said with a grin. About an hour later Bailey was off to the strip club, very willing to see naked women to score one for the good guys… and possibly himself. Meanwhile, I had all of the air conditioners blasting and was feeling kind of comfortable for once while I was lying up in my room.

"Hey." I looked up to see Kelsey in the doorway and smiled. I did want to see her, even though I was still worried that I would get way too hornyish with her around.

"Hey babe," I said.

"Sorry for just barging in. The front door was unlocked," Kelsey explained.

"That's okay," I said. She smiled and came over, lying next to me. I rolled over so that I was facing her and gave her a kiss. She shivered a little.

"It's like an icebox in here," she commented, her teeth chattering. I pulled the covers overtop of us, even though I was actually very comfortable in the cold. "You're sweet. So where have you been all this time?"

"Here mostly. I've been working at P4, too. I'm all alone for a week though. My parents just left for Europe," I said.

"Oh that's right, I remember you telling me that they were leaving. So what are you going to do all alone in this big empty house?" Kelsey asked impishly. I grinned. She was not making this easy for me.

"Well, I guess I'll just try to be good and keep myself from getting killed by demons," I said.

"Hm, well I could always, you know… keep you company," she said seductively, giving me another long, very hot kiss. I sighed, trying to keep myself under control.

"I think we could probably arrange that," I said quietly. Kelsey kissed me again, long and slow. We parted and I followed her hands down to her shirt where she slowly started unbuttoning. I put my hand overtop of hers, stopping her.

"Kelsey, you don't-" I started.

"Sh," she said, putting her finger to my lips. "I trust you," she whispered. That was all it took. My self control, my common sense, it all snapped away. All that was left was my intense desire to have her, right then and there. I kissed her again and took what I wanted; what we both wanted.

I very slowly came back to consciousness, but kept my eyes closed. I felt a warm body next to me and grinned, taking in the scent. It was wonderful. I opened my eyes to see Kelsey sleeping very peacefully next to me. She was so beautiful. I also realized that for the first time since the heat wave had started I wasn't suffering from hot flashes. I was warm and comfortable under the covers with Kelsey's body entangled with mine. I kissed her softly and pulled away, watching as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She smiled sleepily.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I said with a grin. My eyes suddenly went wide as orbs appeared.

"Hey Parker, my mom said I should- Oh my god," Percy said, her eyes wide and her skin whiter than usual. Kelsey turned around and gasped, making sure that the covers were pulled up all around her.

"Percy," I said.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god I'm so sorry, I had no idea and my mom told me come and wake you up and make sure you were okay and I had no idea and I'm so sorry," Percy rambled.

"Percy, it's okay, just stop. You have to promise not to tell anyone about this, especially not your mom or mine," I said. Percy nodded silently and stood there for a moment. I gave her a look and she orbed out quickly. Kelsey looked horrified.

"I should go," she said, standing up and making sure to keep the sheet wrapped around her. Before I could stop her, she had her clothes on and was rushing out the door. I sighed and fell back on the bed. What was I thinking?

"Wow, you look like hell. Why do you have crazy sex hair? I'm the only one who's old enough to have that," Bailey said a few hours later.

"I toss and turn a lot in my sleep," I lied, self consciously smoothing out my very messed up hair which I had forgotten to brush. "What did you find out?"

"Well, I think I figured out who the demon is. I saw this guy leaving with a girl about the same time I did. I didn't think anything of it until I saw his picture in the paper this morning. He was murdered last night. Had all the testosterone sucked out of him," Bailey said.

"That has to be it. Can you describe her?" I asked.

"Tall, blonde, totally hot," he replied.

"Wow that narrows it down to about every stripper in the city," I said (A/N: No offense to any tall, blonde, hot people out there). Bailey rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you say you had a dream about her? What did she look like?" he asked. I tried to remember my dreams, but all that would come to my head was last night.

"I can't remember. If I saw her, I would know her. Thanks though, for helping. Didn't Nicole get pissed?" I asked, referring to his fiancée.

"Nah, she trusts me, man. I've never given her any reason not to. Plus, she's a Truth Seer," Bailey said.

"A Truth Seer?"

"Yeah, it's a person who always knows if you're telling the truth. Comes in handy," Bailey explained. I nodded. "Anyways, I should be getting back. I've got a class to teach in ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks again," I said. Bailey nodded and orbed out. I decided to walk over to Aunt Phoebe's instead of orbing. I needed to stretch my legs. On the way though, I took a detour and went to Aunt Paige's. I found Uncle Frisco on the couch with some woman.

"Hey Parker, what d'ya need?" Frisco asked.

"Um, is Percy around?" I asked.

"Yeah, she and Patience are upstairs," Frisco replied. I looked at the woman next to him. "Oh, this is Ashleigh; she's one of my charges."

"Okay," I said, turning to go up the steps. I heard hushed whispers when I got to the door and I stopped to listen.

"You mean he had actually slept with her?" Patience asked. I rolled my eyes. These girls were definitely best friends and they might as well be sisters. They had to tell each other everything. I didn't really mind too much though. I knew that Patience wouldn't say anything.

"Yes! They were in bed… naked! And they both had crazy sex hair," Percy said. What was it with the crazy sex hair today?

"I just can't believe Parker did that. I would have thought that he would be the last of us to do it, not the first. Although, who knows, Preston and Leah probably did it the first night they met," Patience said.

"Hey! Why am I the last person?" I asked. The two of them jumped.

"Parker! Were you listening?" Percy asked, looking very scared.

"Don't worry, I don't care. I should have known that you would tell Patience. She's your best friend," I said. Percy relaxed a little.

"I don't know why you're last. I just wouldn't think you to be the sex at 16 type," Patience said.

"Well it's not like I had intentions of having sex with her. She came over and snuggled up to me and started unbuttoning her shirt. I tried to stop her, but she said that she trusted me. I'm still psychically connected to the Succubus and that means I'm crazy horny like all the time, so I couldn't stop. Had the circumstances been different, I wouldn't have done it," I explained. They nodded.

"Well, we won't tell anyone," Patience said.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "Anyways, I need to go talk to Aunt Phoebe, so I'll see you guys later," I announced.

"Oh don't tell her you had sex; in fact don't even mention the word sex around her. She'll go all crazy on you. She probably already had a premonition about it. She uses those powers for the weirdest things," Patience said, getting a far off look in her eyes as she remembered the time that Aunt Phoebe told her that she was going to have sex with Kyle. I laughed and orbed out.

"Mom's not here," Preston said immediately as I orbed in. I sighed.

"Well where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know, but she's not hounding me about playing my games so I really don't care," Preston said. I shook my head. I decided again to walk home. It would only take a minute or two and I just didn't feel like orbing. As I stepped up on my porch and opened the front door, I felt a shiver go up my spine. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. Someone was definitely there, though. I could tell. I went back up to my room and flopped on my bed. Suddenly the door slammed closed and I looked up to see the woman from my dreams, the Succubus.

"You've been keeping tabs on me, haven't you little boy?" she asked. I nodded, very nervous now and she came closer, climbing on top of me. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you," I said robotically. I didn't want her, but I couldn't tell her that.

"Tell me you need me."

"I need you," I said. She leaned down and kissed me. It was exactly like in my dream. She was going to kill me now and there was nothing that I could do about it. I was completely under her spell. Suddenly the door opened and Kelsey walked in. She gasped, looking hurt, worried, and angry all at the same time.

"Parker?" she asked. The Succubus hissed at her and for a split second I was free of her spell.

"Fire!" I yelled. Kelsey looked confused, but before she could do anything Patience and Percy orbed in while Preston shimmered.

"I think I can handle that," Percy said with a grin, shooting fire out of her palms. The Succubus screamed and burst into flames before disappearing. I jumped up to go after Kelsey who was now running down the steps. I grabbed her arm just as she reached the door.

"Kelsey, please! Let me explain," I said, panting a little.

"No! You cheated on me with that… demon! I gave myself to you and this is what you do? I trusted you," Kelsey said, tears surfacing in her eyes.

"Please babe, I was under a spell," I said.

"Kelsey, he's telling the truth. No man can resist the Succubus, not even Aunt Prue when she turned into a man," Percy explained. Kelsey looked a little relieved, but still hurt.

"I just need some time. I'll see you later," she said, walking out the door. I watched her go with sadness. I had gained the ultimate trust from her and lost it so quickly, all because of some demon.

"Why were you guys here?" I asked my cousins, trying to take my mind of Kelsey.

"I don't know. We just felt like you were in trouble and decided to come check it out," Patience said.

"It must be part of our new powers. Dad said that we got new powers that would make it easier for us to fulfill our destinies," I explained.

"Yeah, I wish someone would let us know these things, considering the fact that they concern… us," Patience said.

"Yeah. Well, thanks for helping you guys. I'm tired though, so I'm gonna go see if I can have a nice, cool, dreamless night," I said. Now that the Succubus was gone, the house was freezing. The others left and I went upstairs. I didn't go to sleep though. I thought about Kelsey. She had trusted me so much; enough to give me the ultimate gift, but now she barely trusted me at all. I would have to talk to her. I would smooth things out. I would tell her that I loved her. I would explain things to her…

Trust is a very important thing. If you have it, you can get the most special and important gifts in the world. If you don't, your life can be a miserable hell until you get it back. It can't be built overnight. You have to earn it, deserve it. I knew that I would spend a long time getting that trust back from Kelsey, but it would be worth the time. Anything to do with Kelsey was worth the time or anything else it might require, and I was going to show her just that.

**Jeez this was a long chapter. I'll have you know that I did a lot of contemplating on whether or not I was going to make them sleep together, but I thought that it would go along with this theme. I lied. I said that I pictured Patience and Kyle to be the ones to sleep together, but I guess Parker and Kelsey are. Hope you guys didn't think I went too far with it. R&R or I'll kick your asses! Lol, just kidding (maybe). Till next time…**

**Aut**


	6. A Future With A Taste For Ass

**Well ladies and gentlemen, this is it. We've come to Parker's end just as quickly as we came to his beginning. I know you've all come to like Parker, believe me, I think he'll be my favorite for quite some time too, but we've got to close up shop for a little while. So let's get this finale started!**

**Prince Halliwell- I know, the more I thought about it the more I thought that they should 'do it' first. I think they'll be all right... for now. Haha! I'm evil, but you'll see what I mean.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Ah, see nothing interrupts my fan fiction readings. I love Parker and Kelsey. Of course, you always hurt the ones you love (that's a hint by the way). This chapter is going to suck, not only to read but to write as well but I've made up my mind that this is how it has to be. I'm not sure what Titan dreams you're talking about, but they have like dreams that tell what's going to happen. So, thanks!**

**s.halliwell- Aw, don't feel bad for Kelsey. She's all good. It was good that she came in when she did though. She saved Parker's ass. **

* * *

They say be careful what you do because the past will come back to bite you in the ass. In all actuality, the past comes forward to bite you in the ass. No, it's the future you have to watch out for because when it comes back, you know it has a good reason. It comes back with a purpose. It comes back with a vengeance. It comes back with a serious taste for ass and when it finds the right one, it bites down hard.

It had been about a month since the 'Succubus Incident' and things were pretty low in the evil fighting category. Kelsey and I had had a much-needed talk during that time in our spot under the willow tree. I remember it like it was yesterday...

"_So, I guess we have a lot to talk about," I started, breaking the uneasy silence._

"_Yeah," Kelsey sighed. We sat there in more silence, neither of us sure what to say first._

"_I know you don't trust me. Even though I was under a spell, that doesn't matter to you and it shouldn't. I had no right to be with her like that," I burst out finally. Kelsey avoided my gaze. I could tell she didn't want to be having this conversation and neither did I._

"_It's not that," she said. I waited for her to continue._

"_What is it then?" I asked, not being able to withstand another uncomfortable silence. Kelsey sighed and met my eyes with her hazel ones._

"_Okay, I guess it is that. I don't want it to be that though, you know? I want to understand that you were under a spell, that you couldn't resist her, but I can't. As much as I try to fit into your magical life, I just can't. I can't get it, I can't understand that power, I can't know what that's like. But I also can't get away. I love you, Parker, and at 16 those are big words, I know, but they're true. Even if you hadn't had a reason to kiss her; even if you had blatantly cheated on me and I had watched; even if you went up to your attic and did every spell on me in that Book of Shadows, I still wouldn't be able to walk away and that scares the hell out of me more than all of the monsters and demons combined. I'm falling for you harder and faster than I've ever imagined and I can't seem to find a branch to grab onto. I'm terrified of this, Parker, of us! I never meant to go that far with you the other night and I know you didn't either, but we couldn't stop ourselves. We keep going like we are and we're gonna end up with a whole orphanage full of kids and we're not ready for that. **I'm **not ready for that. It's like we've hopped on our own little train here and everything was fine, but now we've lost the conductor and the train's going full speed ahead towards a brick wall and we might not survive the crash. I know this isn't your fault and it isn't mine either, but if we don't slow down soon we're gonna be screwed," she said, tears of passion, frustration, anger, and fear forming in her eyes. I took a deep breath, trying to process what she had just said. It was true; all of it._

"_You're right. We are out of control. We do need to slow down. More importantly, we can. I trust you completely and I trust myself with you. What we did the other night went too far, believe me I know. But there was something there; some desire, some love, some **thing** that I can't explain but it was deep and primal and true. It was us, Kelsey. I know you felt it and I know it was strange but it was there and it was right. We connected; on some level we connected and it was more than just sex. I don't know if you believe in soul mates, Kelsey, but I do. I believe there is one person out there for you and when you find them you know. I believe that you're my soul mate, Kelsey. I feel for you what I have never felt for anyone in this entire existence and I can't explain it but it's there. It's pure and it's true and it is the one thing that keeps me sane everyday and that is nothing to be scared of. We control what we have, Kelsey, and if we say it's time to slow down then dammit we can slow down but god please don't walk away from this. I need you! You are the one and only thing on this earth that I could not live without and I can't loose you. If you're afraid, then let me take you by the hand and show you that there is nothing in this world that we can't get through together but please don't walk away. I love you. You're my everything and I hope I'm yours too," I said. I was exasperated. I could feel my own tears fighting their way to the surface and they were winning. Kelsey's tears were rolling down her cheeks._

"_You are. Oh god Parker, you are!" she cried, throwing her arms around me and kissing me deeply. I was all too happy to kiss her back because my emotions were running too wild to sit there and talk any longer._

And that's how it was. We were fine then and we had decided to take it slow. We wanted to embrace the love that we found in each other, not use it for sex like most 16 year olds would. Sure, we had had sex and it was one of the most amazing experiences in my life, but I wanted to savor every moment that I had with her. She was special. She was the one.

"Oh come on! Who does Sarah Michelle Gellar think she's kidding? She would not have gotten up and limped away after a fall like that," Kelsey yelled at the TV. I just grinned. She was always like this when we watched movies. We were sitting on the couch with Percy and Atli. Patience and Kyle were on the loveseat. We weren't sure where Preston and Leah were, but we didn't care. We were enjoying our triple date. Our movie of choice? I Know What You Did Last Summer.

"Well see that's the thing about Hollywood. You can magically do things that regular humans never could. It's the power of being an actor," Atli explained. We all exchanged amused glances with each other. Atli was the only one who didn't know about us being witches.

"That's why I can't stand watching horror movies because the girls in them are always so helpless and stupid and slutty," Percy said.

"We still have Scream to watch so get used to it," Kyle said. **(A/N: That just cracks me up! Could you imagine them watching Tatum Riley in the Charmed Verse? Gee, I wonder why she looks so much like Paige...)**

"Oh great, more helpless, stupid women. At least Tatum puts up a good fight... before she tries to crawl through a cat flap," Kelsey said.

"Yeah, have you ever noticed how much she looks like..." I started, but was interrupted by Aunt Prue flying down the stairs.

"Hey Mom, where's the fire?" Patience asked.

"Sorry, can't talk, got a demon to vanquish," Prue said as she rushed out the door. Percy's eyes went wide and Atli gave her a confused look.

"Demons?" he asked.

"Uh, clients. She calls her clients demons because they can be, um, troublesome," I explained.

"Yeah and she didn't mean vanquish, she meant take care of. You know how my mom likes to joke around," Patience said.

"Um no, I don't actually. I always thought your mom was kind of strict," Atli said. Patience glared.

"She's not strict. She's a little overprotective maybe, but not strict. I don't know-" she started, but was silenced by Kyle's hand over her mouth.

"Uh oh, she's gone into Prue mode. I'll take care of her," Percy offered, taking Patience, who was still ranting about Atli's comment, into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Atli asked.

"She's a Prudence Halliwell reincarnate. She can't stand her mom until you say something bad about her. Don't worry about it. She'll calm down in a minute," I assured him. He nodded and we turned back to the movie. I sighed contently. This was perfect. Here I was with Kelsey right next to me, her head rested on my chest and my fingers playing with her hair, watching a stupid scary movie and not having to worry about anything. That was until some guy orbed in right in front of the TV.

"What the hell?" Atli yelled, jumping up.

"What's going on?" Patience asked, running in from the kitchen with Percy hot on her tail.

"Who are you?" Percy asked the new arrival.

"What the hell is he?" Atli asked.

"He orbed in. You're going to have to do some damage control," I explained.

"He what? What the hell is wrong with you?" Percy asked, suddenly not caring about the more important details of the situation.

"I didn't know there were uninformed ones in the room," he protested.

"Well maybe you should think about that before you just orb into someone's home," Patience said angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that fraternizing with mortals was a regular thing in the Archer's household!" the guy yelled.

"Hey! You can back off now," Kyle said. The guy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Atli asked.

"It's okay honey, let's just get you home and we can do a nice little forgetting spell until I get up the guts to tell you that I'm a witch the right way," Percy said, grabbing him and orbing out.

"You're a what?" Atli's voice echoed through the air.

"Okay, now that's taken care of, who the fuck are you?" Patience asked, turning to the newcomer.

"My name is Alexander and I'm here from the future," he said.

"The future?" Kelsey asked. She turned to me as if to ask if it was possible.

"It's a possibility. We came back from the future to help our parents win the war," I pointed out. Patience nodded.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" she asked.

"Well let's see... You're Patience Marie Halliwell and this is your boyfriend Kyle. You're Parker Wyatt Halliwell and this is your girlfriend, Kelsey and that was Persephone Autum Halliwell and her boyfriend Atli," Alexander said.

"That doesn't prove anything," I said.

"No it doesn't but you'll just have to trust me. I know things about the future and if I don't help you out, the Charmed Ones are in danger. They could die if you don't take what I have to say seriously," Alexander told us.

"So, Alexander, do you have a last name?" Patience asked.

"Alex. Call me Alex. And no, I don't a last name. I don't know who my parents are," Alex said.

"So what exactly are you here to warn them about?" Kyle asked, still not trusting him.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, but that demon that Prue just rushed out of here to vanquish isn't going to just vanquish with a flick of Piper's wrists. In fact, it's the demon that finally kills the Charmed Ones," Alex informed us.

"What!" Patience and I exclaimed at the same time, jumping up.

"Don't worry, it doesn't happen yet and if you listen to me, it won't happen at all," Alex said.

"Well you should check the Book of Shadows," Kelsey said.

"That demon's not in the Book of Shadows," Alex said smugly.

"Okay, well I think I should go. I don't want to get in the way while there's all of this demon stuff going on. My last experiences with demons were not so pleasant," Kelsey said.

"Oh no, please you're welcome to stay," Alex offered.

"Hey, why don't you get your own house and then you can decide who gets to stay and who goes. You're welcome to stay Kelsey," Patience said. Kelsey grinned.

"That's okay, thanks though. Call me when all of this demon stuff dies down," she said to me. I nodded and gave her a kiss, orbing her home.

"Yeah I think I'll go too. I'll talk to you later," Kyle said, giving Patience a kiss. I orbed him home as well just as Percy orbed in.

"Okay who the hell are you?" she asked immediately. Alex sighed.

"This is Alex. He says he's from the future to help us save the Charmed Ones from some unknown demon that's going to kill them," Patience explained. Percy raised her eyebrow.

"That sounds like fun but how do we know he's not giving us a load of shit?" she asked.

"You don't but I guess you'll just have to trust me on that. Your parents trusted you when you came back from the future," Alex pointed out.

"Well gee, maybe that's because we looked exactly like them and our names all started with a P. You look like none of us except for your tiny resemblance to Parker and your name starts with an A," Percy said.

"True, but you're welcome to do a Truth Spell on me if you want, although we wouldn't want another disaster like that now, would we?" Alex asked with a grin. Patience glared.

"We should get to my house because that's where they're going once they figure out that they can't beat that demon," I said. The others nodded and we orbed out. We orbed into the attic to find our moms searching through the book.

"What you're looking for won't be in there," Alex said. They all looked up.

"Who is he?" Mom asked.

"Where's Preston?" Phoebe asked.

"What do you mean it's not in the book?" Prue asked.

"Why is he here?" Paige asked.

"Whoa, slow down. One at a time, please. Okay, this is Alex. He's from the future and he's here to help us vanquish that demon. Preston is either at your house or out somewhere with Leah. Alex says that the demon isn't in the book yet which is why you can't vanquish him. He's here to help, as I already said. Did I get it all?" Patience asked. I nodded.

"Wait, so how do you know for sure he's from the future?" Phoebe asked.

"Well he knows a hell of a lot about us," Percy said.

"I'm here to help. In the future, you guys don't exist because that demon that you fought today was the one that finally killed you. He's not in the book because he's never been seen before now and he's not the easiest to vanquish. The only way you can do it is by mixing a vanquishing potion using the blood of someone he's already killed," Alex explained.

"But he hasn't killed anyone yet," Prue said.

"I know and therein lies the problem," Alex said.

"So we'd have to let him kill someone before we could vanquish him?" Paige asked.

"Yeah except that he doesn't kill just anyone. Once he picks a target he keeps at it until he kills them and you guys are his target," Alex said.

"Oh great," Mom said sarcastically.

"Well there's nothing else we can do today. Let's just get some sleep and we'll see what we can do tomorrow," Phoebe suggested.

"What about Alex here?" Percy asked.

"He can stay with us. Can't he, Mom?" I asked. My mom sighed.

"I guess," she said.

"Thanks Gr- uh, Piper," Alex said. I raised my eyebrow at Patience and she shrugged. Later that night I had gotten Alex settled in on the floor in my room. I wasn't going to let him go to sleep that easily though. I wanted info.

"So what's your story, man?" I asked. Alex shrugged.

"Like I said, parents weren't around much. I work for the good guys. They sent me back here to change the future. They said that the Charmed Ones can't die yet because it ruined you guys and they need you guys," he explained.

"Who's they?" I asked suspiciously.

"The Elders, of course. Your dad is one of them. After your mom and her sisters died, he figured that you guys could use someone a little more powerful on your sides to help out so he became an Elder. I think it was mostly because he was heartbroken though," Alex said. I nodded.

"And what about Kelsey and I? Are we together in the future?" I asked. Alex got a glint in his eye for a second. It looked like a cross between jealousy and hate, but it quickly passed.

"I'm not allowed to say. I'm only allowed to reveal what's prevalent to saving the Charmed Ones' lives," he said simply. I watched him for a second before turning out the light and going to sleep. It brought me the worst dream of my life.

I was in a church, only I wasn't looking through my own point of view. Whoever's body I was in was looking at Kelsey and pointing a gun at her. Then, without warning, he shot it and killed her. Then my real body came in and used my powers to knock him over. I went over, picked up the gun, and shot whoever's body I was in directly in the head.

I awoke with a start, gasping for air. My hand instantly shot to my forehead, but there was no wound. I looked on the floor to see Alex sleeping peacefully. I noticed then that I had tears in my eyes. I had seen Kelsey die. For all I knew, I had killed her. For some reason I had been in another person's body. I wasn't sure who it was, but I could have possibly body swapped again. I flopped back down and tried to erase the images of the dream from my mind. Maybe it wasn't a premonition this time. Maybe it was just a nightmare. It felt real though.

The next morning I woke up to find Alex already awake and out of my room. I got up and went downstairs to find him talking to my mom about the demon. They were trying to come up with a way to kill him. It ranged from conjuring people for the demon to kill and then using their blood to having one of themselves die and then somehow bringing them back to life.

"Hey Mom, do you know where Dad is?" I asked.

"He's out and about. You know, early morning charge," Mom replied. I nodded and orbed 'Up There' to see if I could find my dad.

"Why hello, Parker! How are you this morning?" Zola asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine thanks. Is my dad up here by any chance?" I asked.

"I believe he's in a meeting, but you're welcome to stay until he gets out," Zola offered.

"I will, thanks," I said, taking a seat by one of the pillars.

"If I may ask, what exactly is it that's troubling you?" Zola asked. I sighed.

"Just a dream. I'm not sure if it was a premonition dream or a regular dream though and I wanted to talk to my dad to see what he thought," I said.

"Wouldn't it be better to talk to the premonition expert?" Zola asked with a grin.

"Huh? Oh, Aunt Phoebe," I said in realization. Zola nodded. "Well I didn't want to bother her at work and this seemed more like a…" I trailed off.

"A father thing?" Zola asked with a smile. I nodded. "I understand. He should be out in a few minutes so you won't have to wait long."

"Thanks again… sir," I added. Zola chuckled and walked off. A few minutes later the great doors opened and tons of Elders and White Lighters came swarming out. I spotted my dad arguing with an Elder in the rapid clicking that they used to communicate when then didn't want others to hear. Little did they know that I had been studying White Lighter language and could understand their conversation.

"You should not be letting that boy into your home! He could harm you and your family greatly. We do not need to give any of our enemies the opportunity to kill a Charmed One, much less an Archer," the Elder said.

"I assure you that he's being watched. He's come back with information on how to kill a demon that supposedly would kill the Charmed Ones if it weren't for him. He says that he's here to help and I believe him," Dad argued.

"Have you had Phoebe scan him for any signs that he's lying?" the Elder asked.

"Yes, he's been with Phoebe and she said that she couldn't get a read on him," Dad said.

"Well that probably means that he's using something to block her power which means that there's something that he doesn't want her to know! If he is from the future like he says, then he'll know every step that he needs to take to keep his secrets safe around you. All I'm saying is that you need to be careful, Leo. There is too much at risk to be letting your guard down around mysterious people from the future. We have no way of knowing what his true intentions are," the Elder said. Dad nodded.

"We'll be careful, I promise," he said.

"Hey Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Parker, what are you doing here?" Dad asked.

"Um, I need to talk to you. I thought I made that clear with my first sentence. Hello sir, excuse us," I said politely, bowing slightly to the Elder. He nodded and gave one last look to my dad before walking off.

"So what do you need?" Dad asked.

"Well, you know how I get premonition dreams now, right? Well last night I had a dream and I'm not sure if it was a premonition or not, but I really hope it wasn't," I said. Dad nodded for me to continue. "Okay, so I was in some kind of church, only I wasn't in my own body. I'm not sure who's body I was in, but I know it wasn't mine. The body that I was in pointed a gun at Kelsey and shot her right through the heart. It was horrible. Then I came in and found her and I knocked the guy over and killed him with his own gun," I explained in a hurry.

"Well do you think it was a premonition?" Dad asked.

"I don't know, that's the thing. I don't know why we were in the church or why Kelsey was there or even whose body I was in, but it scared me. I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to her, Dad," I said quietly.

"I know. We'll be careful. We won't let anything happen to Kelsey," my dad assured me.

"So the other Elders heard about Alex, I see," I said. Dad raised his eyebrow.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Oh please, that language isn't as hard to learn as it sounds," I said with a grin. Dad shook his head.

"Yeah they don't like the idea of him being around until we know more about him. We're going to have to watch our step around him in case he is evil," he said. I nodded.

"Okay, well I've got to get back home. I'll see you later," I said. Dad nodded and I orbed out. I orbed into the manor to find not only my mom, but the other sisters at the table trying to figure something out as well.

"Hey honey, did you find your dad?" Mom asked.

"Uh, yeah. Don't you guys have work?" I asked.

"We all took the day off until we could figure out how to kill this demon. We don't want to risk being separated," Prue said.

"Actually, I was thinking about that. Can you get hurt when you astral project?" I asked. Prue thought for a moment.

"I can get hurt, but it doesn't hurt me," she said.

"Well then why don't you just astral project yourself into a darkened little alley somewhere and act like the bait? Then you can let the demon kill your astral self and use your own blood in the vanquishing potion," I said.

"Hey, that's a good idea," Paige said, looking to Prue.

"Yeah that should work," Phoebe said.

"Well I'm not completely sure that I can't get killed as my astral self," Prue said.

"So astral project and cut your hand to see if it does anything to your real body," I suggested. Prue nodded and closed her eyes. She gasped and appeared beside me. Then she grabbed a kitchen knife.

"Hey! That's my good knife," Mom protested. Prue rolled her eyes and slashed her hand open. She then went back into her own body and looked at her hand to find that it was unscathed.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Paige said.

"Thanks Parker. You're pretty damn smart," Prue said. I bowed.

"Glad to help," I said. "Now, I'm going to find Kelsey and warn her about the man with a gun."

"What?" the four of them asked simultaneously.

"Well, I had a dream last night that someone killed Kelsey. I don't know who it was because I was inside his body and I'm not sure if it was a premonition dream or not, but it felt pretty real," I explained.

"Well did it feel like your other dreams that ended up coming true?" Phoebe asked. I nodded.

"They you should go warn Kelsey. You'll need to be careful from now on," Mom said.

"Yeah, and by the way, where's Alex?" I asked, noticing his absence.

"He said he had to go find something out about the demon," Mom said.

"Well the Elders want us to be careful around him. They don't trust him at all," I said. Mom and her sisters nodded and I orbed out again. I orbed into Kelsey's room to find her getting changed.

"Parker!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," I said, turning around quickly. Kelsey giggled.

"Okay you can turn around now," she said after a few minutes.

"Sorry," I apologized again.

"It's alright. Now, what do you need?" Kelsey asked.

"Well, I need to warn you about something," I said, sitting on her bed.

"Uh oh, now what? Another big scary demon that's going to try to sell me to other big scary demons? Or better yet, how about a sexy guy that's here to suck all of the estrogen out of me?" Kelsey said with a grin.

"This is serious," I said and I set off on the whole explanation of the dream. Kelsey sighed when I was done.

"Leave it to me to get shot by some unseen guy," she said solemnly.

"You're not going to get shot. I'm not even sure if it's a premonition dream or not and if it is then we're going to prevent it from coming true. I've done it before and I'll do it again. You're not going to die," I said firmly.

"How do you know?" Kelsey asked. I could tell she was scared. Hell, I was scared.

"Because I can't lose you. If I lose you, I lose myself. I can't let that happen. I'll find out who the killer is and I'll kill him first if I have to but I am not going to let anybody get anywhere near you with a gun, let alone hurt you in any way. It's not gonna happen," I assured her. She nodded and put her head on my shoulder.

"What about that guy from the future?" she asked.

"Well, we're not exactly sure if he's legit, but we think he is. He doesn't seem to have any intentions of hurting us. Phoebe can't quite get a read on him with her empathy and my cousins and I have no clue how to control that, so we're just going with trust right now. We're still going to be careful around him though. The Elders don't trust him so if he does anything suspicious I'm sure they'll be watching and ready to get rid of him," I said. Kelsey nodded.

"Well, I've got to go. My parents and I are going out for dinner," she said, still looking worried.

"Hey, you'll be okay. As long as we keep you away from churches, you'll be fine," I said. Kelsey nodded again and I gave her a kiss and orbed out.

The next day, Aunt Prue set her trap for the demon. It worked perfectly. They made the vanquishing potion using her blood and went out to see if they could get the demon to come to them so that they could vanquish him.

"We got him," Paige said happily as they orbed in.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yep! Thanks to you for telling us how to kill him and Parker for coming up with the plan," Phoebe said.

"Now you can go back to the future," Mom said to Alex.

"Well, not exactly," Alex said.

"Why not?" Prue asked.

"See, I was given a specific time frame to be here in case you guys didn't vanquish him right away. I'm here until Sunday," Alex explained.

"And you didn't tell us that why?" Prue asked, looking suspicious very suddenly.

"I don't know, it never occurred to me to tell you," Alex said.

"Okay, well I guess you can just hang out until Sunday then. Thanks for helping us with the demon," Mom said. Alex nodded.

The days went by pretty quickly that week and Sunday hit pretty fast. I was sitting in the living room watching TV with Alex when Kelsey came rushing in.

"Parker!" she yelled, coming to a halt in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Church! My parents are making me go to church. There's no way they'll let me skip and I can't fake sick," Kelsey said frantically.

"Well then I'll go with you," I said.

"Me too," Alex offered. I frowned at him.

"Why you?" I asked.

"Well I figure two sets of powers are better than one in case someone attacks," Alex said.

"How did you know someone was going to attack?" Kelsey asked suspiciously.

"I heard Parker talking about his dream," Alex said. I shrugged. It was possible that he could have overheard me talking about it to somebody.

"Okay, let's go," I said. Kelsey's parents were very nice and didn't care that we came. We sat through the whole service, but nothing happened. At the end everyone got up and started filing out, including the priest.

"I've got to use the rest room. I'll be back in a minute," Kelsey said.

"We'll wait for you," her mom offered.

"Oh that's alright Mrs. Thompson. Alex and I will stay here and wait," I said. Her mom nodded and they went out to the car. I watched Kelsey go and then turned around to look at Alex who was now holding up a gun. My eyes went wide and he had a horrible grin on his face.

"Surprise," he said.

"You're the one. You're the one who shot Kelsey in my dream," I said as realization dawned on me.

"Good job, Parker. You really are as smart as they say," Alex said.

"Why? I thought you were good," I said.

"Oh I was. I was the best kid in the world, but that never mattered to you, _Dad_," Alex said, with an angry look but his eyes betrayed his hurt.

"What?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah, I'm your son and I spent my whole life just trying to get your approval, just once. But that never mattered to you. You acted like you didn't even care, like you didn't even know me because you didn't want Kelsey to find out about me," Alex said angrily.

"Wait, you're not her son?" I asked.

"Nope. I had to spend my whole life wondering what was wrong with _me_ all because you couldn't keep it in your pants. You cheated on her, your wonderful wife. You got drunk and found some hot chick and screwed the almighty hell out of her, but you wanted nothing to do with the after math," Alex yelled, his voice dripping with poison now. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I would never do that.

"So what, you come back to save my mom and my aunts and then turn around and kill me?" I asked.

"I was never sent here to save Grandma or her sisters. They could have just as easily vanquished that demon without me. I was sent here for Kelsey. They wanted me to kill her because they knew that you would give up everything if I did and then the Archers would be ruined and there would be no one to stand in their way. But they'll be even more pleased with me now because I'm going to kill you instead, that way they'll never have to worry about it again," Alex said.

"Who?" I asked. His evil grin returned.

"I'll never tell," he said.

"You know that killing me will make you cease to exist," I said.

"Oh I really don't care, as long as you're dead," Alex said. He pointed the gun directly at me and I shut my eyes as he pulled the trigger and the blast resounded through the church. But I never got hit. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Kelsey lying dead at my feet. Instant rage filled my body and I created a huge tornado that threw Alex across the room.

"You bastard! You killed her! I'm going to fucking destroy you!" I screamed as I ran over to him, beating the life out of him. Finally I stopped and looked at the mess I had made. Alex was bloodied and had two black eyes. He grinned despite his pain.

"Looks like I did my job after all. Have fun with your new future, Dad. You'll die in the end anyways," he whispered. His eyes closed and he let out his last breath. I sat there for a moment before walking over to Kelsey. I fell to the ground and cried harder than I had ever cried in my life. The one and only thing that mattered to me most was gone. And just like that my future came back with a vengeance. Only it didn't bite me in the ass this time. It bit me in the heart, harder and more viciously than anything ever could. I closed Kelsey's lifeless hazel eyes and kissed her forehead softly.

"Goodbye baby."

**Okay, okay, I know you all hate me. Believe me, I hate me. If you feel the strong need to do it, please send all hate mail to my email address. I will accept it because I know I deserve it for this. Why is it that the last chapter always seems to end with death? Must be some morbid complex that I have. Anyways, I can at least tell you that it's not the end for our favorite couple. But for now I must say adios amigos! You guys have been so great and I will see you in a few months after my hiatus. Should you feel extremely creative, you're welcome to comment me or email me with ideas for Preston or Percy or even The Next Generation of Halliwells because I don't know exactly what I'm going to do. So once again, thank you guys so much. I love you all. Till next time (which is a very long time)…**

**Aut**


End file.
